The Wizard Tower
by livin-in-my-head
Summary: Nadia and 300 other people have been living in the Wizard Tower for five years. The Darkeness summoned by Marin hasn't left. There is only one hope in regaining their former kingdom: the lost apprentice, Septimus Heap. *If you can't read this version, there is a renewed one on my profile*
1. NOTIFICATION

Some people can read this book, other people can't, for some reason. For those of you who were able to read it, great. For those who faced difficulties, I am publishing a renewed version on my account, so please take the time to check it out!


	2. Introduction

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c14cdfa052fdd0bc5b97cf4b9e69ca0f"Here are a couple warnings just in case you are, are about to or will read the Septimus Heap series./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6160b49a11b9df0d56087a4bbc65d55e"-This book will contain spoilersbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-There will be characters in here not featured in the earliest books/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cbbe0d70dc3b470cbaa6f55d33cf2d4"There are some things in this book that take the Magyk facts stated in the Septimus Heap series and here they are:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65d3e64c3b8583d9dd7cb795bebfc8dd"-The SafeSheild in the book didn't even last a week, let alone 5 yearsbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-I believe only wizards were in the Wizard Tower and its courtyard when said SafeShield was put up/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4aa62daec880b92075ce9b466578e805"There are a few more things I will purposefully get wrong, and I will just tell you what those are at the end of each chapter. I will also explain who certain people are or certain terms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="544d0904f9d54bcb98050b50c67dea3e"Thanks and I hope you enjoy!/p 


	3. Chapter One

Nadia yawned, stretching. She rolled out of her bed and muttered a quick spell to make her bed. Madam Marcia always said that **Magyk** was not to be used for personal gain, but Nadia wholeheartedly disagreed. It was there, it was easy, and no one would ever know.

Nadia dressed and eyed herself in the **Magykal** full-length mirror. She looked "good and **Magyk** ," as her father would say.

Her tunic was brown, with cuffs and a collar of green. There were green swirls and tendrils snaking around Nadia's stomach and chest, a fashion that had only become popular in the last three years and still not wholly accepted with the people who hadn't let go of the simpler, more honest fashions in The Light Days. Around her neck was a simple silver chair with a small golden N on it, a gift from the wizard she was apprenticed to. Her shoes were sensible brown boots, like people said the Lost Princess Jenna wore. Nadia liked that connection to someone outside of her tiny world, although it was hard to remember much past the **SafeShield** and the rolling blackness beyond that.

Nadia shook her head free of those useless thoughts and left her bedroom, emerging into the slightly larger chamber where her family and friends spent some of their time each day chatting, arguing, or working.

Her mother was there with a steaming plate of pancakes and sausages. "Morning, sleepyhead."

Nadia, braiding her hair into a fishtail braid, crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue at her mother.

"Thanks for getting breakfast ready," she said gratefully. She didn't feel like trekking down to the kitchen and standing in line for food right now.

"No problem," her mother said nonchalantly. "Just a simple food spell."

"Oh, of course," Nadia said, mock wounded. "You don't care enough to visit the kitchens for your poor, hungry daughter!"

After a short, invigorating chase around their apartment involving an unused spatula and lots of screaming that probably didn't make their neighbors happy, Nadia settled down and scarfed down the food, licking her lips and sending the plate to the sink with a simple cleaning spell.

"You know how Madam Marcia feels about that kind of magic," her mother said disapprovingly.

"I don't see Madam Marcia," Nadia said innocently.

Her mother rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh, go away and leave me alone."

"I know when I'm not wanted," Nadia huffed, standing up and pecking her mother on the cheek. Then, she strode toward the door, which opens at her approach.

It was time to go learn magic.

Ordinary Wizard Julius, named after the Extra Ordinary Wizard of centuries ago, Julius Pike, had been awake for hours.

"You're late," he said curtly as Nadia closed the door behind her, flipping a page in his book.

She smiled, used to his brisk words and seemly harsh actions. "Nope. It's...7:30 _precisely_ according to my watch."

"Have I ever told you you sound just like the old Chief Hermetic Scribe, Jillie Djinn?" Julius asked absentmindedly.

"Yes. Every chance you get," laughed Nadia.

"Oh. Well, then." Julius clapped his hands, stood up, and asked, "Ready to do some magic?"

Nadia smiled. They had this exact conversation every morning. "Yes, Julius," she replied.

Julia nodded. "Today, we'll be working on **Transfixing**."

Nadia gulped. **Transfixed** things made her nervous. Their struggles, shown only through the terrified shine of their eyes. Their unnatural stillness...she explained this to Julius.

"Oh, my dear," he sighed. "Sometimes, we must do things we are uncomfortable doing. So we must be prepared for these moments."

"Prepare for the unprepared," Nadia quipped. Julius grinned, tossing her a small, purple, leather-bound notebook-her Apprentice Diary. Not as nice as the old Extra Ordinary Apprentice's had been, but it served its purpose.

She flipped open to the page, which magically marked the date at the top of the page in a crisp purple handwriting so different from her own chicken scratch.

"Record," she told it. As the page glowed a faint purple, she began to speak.

"Today, I begin my lessons in **Transfixing**." There was more she wanted to add, but not with Julius hovering over her shoulder.

"Stop recording."

As they walked to the spiral stairs at the middle of the Wizard Tower and stepped onto them, the stairs starting to move at a leisurely pace, Nadia took out a plain pen and began scribbling.

 _I have been studying_ _ **Transfixing**_ _for weeks. Now we're going to try it for real. I am scared-I hate_ _ **Transfixed**_ _things._

She sighed, closing the notebook and reminding herself that it was her duty to learn all she could about **Magyk**. For the sake of everyone inside the Wizard Tower.

They had stayed alive for five years. Nadia planned to keep in that way.

 **Mistakes** **: the Septimus Heap series never mentions a** Magykal **notebook that can perform its duties to the extend of what Nadia's can-and it seems like something that would have been mentioned, say, when Septimus received his Apprentice notebook. Also, to anyone who knew her, saying someone took after Jillie Djinn would be an insult, not an offhand comment.**

 **Terms and figures**  
 ***Ordinary Wizards are just plain old wizards. They're not particularly powerful or weak when it comes to** Magyk **. *ExtraOrdinary wizards are the best of the best, and there is only one at a time in the Wizard Tower**  
 ***Princess Jenna Heap (adopted by the Heap family) was thirteen or fourteen at the time** Darke **was written, so still a princess and not a queen...yet**


	4. Chapter Two

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5e0f6911c03551fcd770c9271f6c638"Julius and Nadia joined the throngs of people outside in the courtyard. There were young children playing happily, slightly older children discussing homework, the opposite gender, and various other things, and then there were the adults, talking guardedly and quickly. All seemed carefree and happy, but if you looked close enough you could see signs that the frail balance was coming undone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ea43ce3f9a9a56f556cfd06a2adccea"A little girl stared mesmerized at the huge purple-ish see-through dome, and the ever-shifting span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darkeness/span outside. A woman sat with her back to the said magical dome, crying slightly. Two children discussed their favorite candy shop, which should have been easy to spot, as it was right across the street from the Wizard Tower./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e75509321ed71be0ce2387988e42967a"There was only one problem. It was infected by the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darke/span, while the Wizard Tower sat in a purple bubble of safety. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="099463fbb3608e145a130eb26b046ea1""Nadia!" Julius called impatiently, snapping his fingers under her nose. She realized he had been calling her for some time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8003993f52b3510d82d3b63442aba222""You get stuck in the past much too frequently, Nadia," muttered, Julius, and waggled a finger at her feigned confused look. "You know what I'm talking about. I know you were thinking about your old life in the Ramblings. Well, there's no use now, Nadia. You are alive in here and would be dead out there. Feel grateful."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff4015126f290f9e5cdefe2909f0cf65"Nadia did feel grateful, every single time she saw the brimming span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darkeness /spanoutside. But then she couldn't help but think about her old, happy, naïve life in that cozy room in the now span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darke/span-infested Ramblings./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8080d67c06d749c482437638364e363f""Time to get span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Transfixing/span!" Julius said cheerfully, and Nadia snapped out of her reverie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dddfea465744b1a64788a68c6990d7f0"Julius drew from his bag the first creature she would be span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Transfixing/span-a small mouse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0026efe406e9cd8becba80f24fba144"She stated into its eyes as best she could while it struggled, and put all her mental ability into the task. The mouse stopped moving and started straight at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb84e80fd837c91d7c461110dc8a4546"Julius set it on the ground. It did not move./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13f17139e1fa500fa9328cbc858ca08b""Splendid, Nadia! Splendid!" he cried with joy, applauding heartily. He picked up the mouse and gestured for her to let go of the spell. She did so easily, and gasped for breath, her red face returning to its normal incredibly pale complexion-the result of five years without sunlight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5c80399b0ea11a1d3be6c9d3180f552"Julius noticed her fast-paced breathing and frowned. "Don't exert yourself too much, dear. It's not a spell that requires that much magic. You need to evenly spread out your magic so you don't get too tired and can keep the spell going for longer."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48f0381e8b23cac5dcb510aab66a2a5d""And don't forget to breath," she chanted, smiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b383417b6417138fe4c511e35581a9c6""I'm serious," Julius said. "But yes, don't forget that either."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d39e72936d7640823f395ad2307b6123"Nadia grinned and tried again. This time she let only a thread of span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Magyk /spanescape her, increasing its power until the mouse was under her thrall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3248356513d1d88ba5b27e650f3a0db""Yes! So close, so close!" Julius cheered, and Nadia wanted to glare at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c499d106e26ddc3e2e864c417a7dc332""What do you mean, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"so close/em?" she asked snappishly. "The mouse is under my control, isn't it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01c3903819943d379d3bbfe5a9b5c94f"Julius, sensing his apprentice was losing her concentration over the tiny creature, scooped up the mouse and slipped it back into his special span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Transfixing /spanbag, specially built to carefully hold mice, rabbits, and any creature in between./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79d17261c262394c7f554fbbb65ba1c0"Nadia had released it as soon as Julius picked it up, and now she stood, marveling at the power running through her and yet wondering what Julius had meant by "so close."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb0cf0a55d34648f6445a17cfaac23db"He explained. "You see, it took you a bit to hold the mouse in your mind. It was a little piece of time before I could put it down, and we don't want that pause. I expect you used a technique that is wonderful for beginners, but not so handy for real-life situations. Did you send out a bit of span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Magyk/span to our furry friend and then increase the power of said span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Magyk/span until you could control it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f86aa1dc722c0468cc19aad1139c0eef""Yes," murmured Nadia sheepishly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05c2180ffbd698320a870b7d28b0b793""That's what I though," said Julius with satisfaction. "I would rather you send out too much span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Magyk/span and have to take some back than use too little span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Magyk /spanand have your prey get away from you. Understood?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a01973dfff9df599d52caced0af2397""Understood."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="059f7460cfe093d3ea5767b338325e62"They worked a bit more on span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Transfixing /spanuntil Nadia was certain she understood. Then Julius raised a sour point./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a80213a8772cdb5ff68d87ffbe86333""You do have to study for your span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Transfixing/span, do you not?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fac0943967deca863786dbb38c044fe""Yes," she muttered. Nadia was more of a hands-on learned. She found it incredibly hard to sit still and read or write for too long. It was the reason most of her journal entries were short and distant, and why most of her essays were small and to the point. Luckily, Julius didn't seem to mind for check-in quizzes, but this was an end-of-unit quiz, similar to the ones she had once taken in her school in the Ramblings. It would require a bit more than a hurried paragraph about the easiest creature to span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Transfix/span./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="342121e092d60d830a7f3cf6f6c9a07c"Crossing her arms, she hurried back into the Wizard Tower and waited for the stairs to stop moving down so she could take them up to the top of the Wizard Tower./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88d9789a821202879ef1e7044e1594ef"It was to the library with her./p 


	5. Chapter Three

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eac65ace932c9b8bcd6b4724ee9d25c4"Nadia kicked at the leg of the worn table she was sitting at. She twirled her yellow pencil through her fingers and chewed on a strand of hair. When she spat it out, she combed through it and tore up the pieces of hair she accidentally pulled from her head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="789f6c99059e05757c2a3d56c224fc37"Finally, after Nadia had been drumming on the tabletop for a good three minutes, Julius sighed and said, "Okay, Nadia, what if I read it to you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef4446816ba9b0f277c4c3f17a0b6f95"Nadia mentally cheered, but kept a serene, calm smile on her face. "Okay," she agreed as if she couldn't care less./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cb0aa0e3b88b090f77bf0105b99ed8d"Julius told stories in a way no one else could, even with nonfiction. He would stop the story to tell her interesting facts about the palace./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57278151108449764e52e47c750ddb0d"Julius licked his forefinger, rubbed a piece of paper between it and his thumb, and nodded with satisfaction. Then he settled into the comfortable armchair, held the book with his left hand, and began to read in his deep, serious reading voice. Nadia smiled with pleasure./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef2e142d5d3a6f006ff4880fb05b1deb""span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Transfixing /spanis an ancient and important spell in the world of span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Magyk/span. It has been used it many famous situations, one of the most famous including the time when one of the previous ExtraOrdinary wizards span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Transfixed /spana naughty princess while her mother sneakily removed all her favorite toys and books from the nursery." Julius looked up from the book, meaning he was about to add to the story./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="071105c23725cf5a9463df14c1fa625a""When that little girl woke up, so to speak, she was em style="box-sizing: border-box;"furious! /emDo you know who that nasty little girl grew up to be?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f74a78ba7f9de60d1ee6fe829f4895d"Nadia ran through all the bad queens in her head, but wasn't sure which one she should choose. She shook her head uncertainly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="058fae6bcd4f7d86c0ed3c898a1b9eec""The dreaded Queen Etheldredda!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efcd5ba54c62f9d5c056abfbb46dcc8a"Nadia gasped. It was well-known that Etheldredda and her children were big trouble. Not only had she tried to drown the Lost Princess Jenna Heap in a time other than her own, but her nasty son had kidnapped the Lost ExtraOrdinary Apprentice Septimus Heap and then followed him to the current time to become the Castle Alchemist...even though according to the ExtraOrdinary Wizard and her apprentice, the last time there had been an Alchemist, he had nearly burned the Castle down! Oh, yes...em style="box-sizing: border-box;"it was the same Alchemist both times./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eed4a80509996d5f2dc85600a33a1fd1"Julius smiled at the shock on her face and told another tale, this time about the Lost ExtraOrdinary Apprentice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d80ddef61d3e32f991c724d8eaa9c556""Can you recite the names of all Septimus Heap's brothers?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0c671e3c3f30dc1ebd9100706fa6787"Nadia scrunched up her face, trying to remember them all. "Jo-Jo, Nicko, Simon, Edd, Erik, and...and..." She thought hard. "Oh! Sam!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4cf36501960a11856054b30460d87cb""Very good, only the order is all wrong," Julius said, smiling. "Simon, Sam, Edd, Erik, Jo-Jo, Nicko, Septimus."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4891d27becaa04cd524fc6fd030df5c"Nadia shook her head in bemusement. How the elderly Wizard managed to keep all those boys in his head, all lined up in order, escaped her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fe7f425ab2799ddff85359c131cda38""Anyway, the oldest one, Simon, had a bit of a rough patch for a few years. He...meddled with the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darke/span."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fffc6669ef4beb0166b8034b70b33ff7"Nadia's eyes widened in shock. The span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darke /spanwas serious. It was not something to be em style="box-sizing: border-box;"meddled with/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95328fb86bcb93597eb49fc8d1df3548""One year, a year after Septimus had been reunited with his family and Jenna was openly revealed as adopted, Simon came back to the Castle. He was a changed man, riding a midnight black horse and already planning to help an evil necromancer take over the very Wizard Tower we are sitting in."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee4d80a123e908520aa333a4b0e062c6"Nadia shivered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c1818ce62e77a8821f77b302cd284cb""He kidnapped Jenna and tried to ride off with her. Septimus caught up with him and span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Transfixed /spanhis horse for a short time so Simon could not get away."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81961c6de97bc8eb6acf4ee3db1d8a2a"Nadia tried to think about span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Transfixing /spansomething that large and found she could not do it. How to even start?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a6fdfc67157edc2996fbd5139832e9f""We want to get you to that point, Nadia. That point means that you could be thrust into any dire situation and still be able to react with span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Magyk /spanquickly and efficiently."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76a128aa709aac84774422bf4c918247"Nadia nodded. She thought about the Lost Princess and the Lost ExtraOrdinary Apprentice, and fervently hoped they were all right./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72c40ded6ff4125c3a4330374db81821"Julius continued reading to her for a while, and then suggested they return to their rooms and take a break. Nadia leapt at the idea and hoped a few steps up the stairs, so eager to get to her hobby as she was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef0db502470ec633fc8fdd6091cb2051"Julius disappeared into his study, and she into hers. Nadia knew exactly what she would do with this coveted free time, and this was carve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91c84e1fe380c5cbd09d2a58eb0062f3"Nadia was an exceptionally good carver. She wasn't the best of the best, but her figurines did capture certain lifelike qualities. She was currently working on a bear with a fish in its mouth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d77bb7b86203cc2cd120b34867c6ee5e"The bear's body was beginning to take shape. It would have a rough starting form, but Nadia would clean up her messy edges and add details later./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a0557ef8a316a159d45fbffc006a2ad"She carefully carved out a small tail and worked on the legs, an especially hard part of any animal. As she worked she hummed, loving the fact that she was done with the boring work of the day and could now crack down on this small hunk of wood./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb59cf1071d0cad688a6eabe20e4a178"She heard an urgent pounding on her door and thrust it open. Julius stood there, looking terrified. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her to he stairs, shoving her on as soon as they stopped to pick them up. They were on emergency mode. Nadia wondered why with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96391eb2e9626cf8b24e7d6f784174fa""What is is, Julius?" she asked over the sound of screams and an odd buzzing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="788bdd706321c442da3151c21342f4ec""The span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SafeSheild/span!" he hollered. "There's something wrong with the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SafeShield/span!"/p 


	6. Chapter Four

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c7c8f793702345fb9d9b5df3d603403"Nadia gaped at the crowd of people rushing outside. She knew about how many people lived in the Wizard Tower and the tents in the courtyard-three hundred, maybe less-and they all seemed to be rushing to the doors./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9512d551f9514e2214c7538bdf2bf709"Underneath it all, Nadia felt a low humming, a slight rumble, and then a sharp em style="box-sizing: border-box;"crack! /emresonated all around them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06ef80b798e3503f18d10ad898eed789"Some people in the crowd started to push against the current of people desperate to get outside, where Nadia assumed all of this noise and vibration was coming from, but it was near impossible with the sheer amount of people slowing their progress./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36aae1868a3fba60002318cede0b53d4"Julius kept an iron grip on her arm. Nadia, heart beating, tried to swallow the panic rising in her throat. What was happening?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11d9b6288117e7da4d6843c6e63b0041"She stumbled outside. The crowd of people around her stopped dead, only to be pushed forward by the new surge of people. Nadia noticed that there was at least a three-foot space between the crowd of people surging out of the Wizard Tower and the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SafeShield /spanwas at least five feet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3227469c4632b24f077e795dc685c8b"Nadia quickly learned why./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7610dc49a3dec7728e936c83d827122"Another em style="box-sizing: border-box;"crack! /emfilled the air and a jagged line of yellow, like lightning, cut through the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SafeShield/span./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f52c23b326fb58b8862f6a7f76292c1"Screams and wails filled the air. Red sparks popped in and out of existence on various spots across the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SafeShield/span./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60fa77fffac63d3eccfad3061c8ec7d0""All Wizards and Apprentices must report to the Wizard Tower library immoderately," ordered Marcia Overstrand, ExtraOrdinary Wizard, using a voice projection spell./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f97b11d13cd7f676175803a26c4ce16e"Nadia was now the one to pull Julius as she made good use of her elbows and jammed them into sides, limbs, and sometimes heads. She left a trail of, "Hey! Watch it!" in her wake, but it didn't matter. She had to get to the library and em style="box-sizing: border-box;"fast/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51326f16ed706fbb237b1171109392a2"The main area of the Wizard Tower wasn't as crowded, but there was still a good number of people milling, baffled, about, waiting for an opening to open up outside so they could see what was going on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e57ad707351257152af0bcb203cf01f3"The library was crowded with all the Ordinary Wizards and their Apprentices. There was a low hum of uncertainty and fear in the air, but also a certain grim acceptance. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"They knew this would happen one day, /emrealized Nadia. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"They knew./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3d96a3e13441d73f586f17331feb9fd""Quiet, please." Everyone turned to see Marcia Overstrand standing in the doorway./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6ee135f9eeac723df7ab7dae0a2f282"She was dressed in a long purple cloak with the familiar ExtraOrdinary Wizard belt and the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Magykal /spanAhku Amulet hung around her neck. Her shoes were, of course, purple pointy Python-skin. They curled up slightly at the ends, and Nadia found herself wondering if, at first, Marcia's feet had hurt at wearing such shoes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="903ac938fc2b0cfd5906ba440316e42b"The noise in the room died down. Marcia cleared some brown curly hair from her face and pursed her lips, vibrant green eyes traveling over each person in the room. Nadia dropped her gaze when the eyes reached her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1ee540f08b12d93933dca836592ebc6""We all knew this day was coming," said Marcia gravely./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a6e3bc102f9fd7614d5113ff00cae76"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No, /emthought Nadia. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I didn't./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b00ba820dfb3370befb5aa91deadf945""We have prepared for it the best we could, but I fear it is not enough. All wizards will now stay in this library, helping to stabilize the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SafeShield/span. Your jobs, Apprentices, are to make sure that your wizards are comfortable. I'm sorry for thrusting this duty upon all of you, but I fear that if we do not, every living thing within this Tower and its Courtyard will perish."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52ab4f96477cafed6d624565e304309d"Nadia swallowed hard. She scrunched her hands into fists and shared a quick glance with Julius./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12f78962e118e1883c9cac806354717f""So what, we just stay in here for the rest of our lives, constantly holding up one spell?" asked an Apprentice angrily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cd0ed2680c9d540a195b95faaf196c8"Nadia was glad someone had voiced the thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f49ec3146e329cdf870583f723551a3""I don't see what else to do," Marcia murmured. "Until we come up with another solution, yes, that is precisely what will be happening."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef084a108126edf889a3dd81b197dbdf"The Apprentice made as if to storm off, but his Ordinary Wizard grabbed his shoulder forcefully and gave him a warning glare./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d67e41e3cda61107da859319606ea72"Marcia positioned the chairs around the table-just enough for each Wizard, Nadia noticed, into a comfortable position-not too far away from the table, but close enough to use its contents./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a17d37b354be7c57b7f7f0e32e34d5c"Nadia felt a bubble of scared preparation in her stomach. She clenched and unclenched her fists./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b21e903ba9a6025acc3d3f216c089eb7""Please, go fetch anything you wish to have with you, a change of clothes, and things to keep you comfortable and clean," Marcia instructed. It was obvious this course of action had been given a lot of thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb5f413b9779ce81df3ee5720f6f7a67"The wizards dispersed. Nadia and Julius didn't talk as they separated to go to their rooms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="000762136b0e544f32efa81da374c0a9"Nadia's mother wasn't there. She assumed de was out in the Courtyard with everyone else./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35ce62edd18d92171a775e27ca2639f9"Nadia wrote her a quick note explaining where she was, promising that she would be all right, and would probably have to return at some point. She left it on the kitchen table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d887895f1274da3249ed2c8fc5bef59"Nadia really didn't know what else to do. She didn't need anything comfy for a chair, as she didn't have one. She would be returning to her rooms, surely, to sleep and eat, or at least to get more supplies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9afbd12d0171c9860165cf60610a4110"Finally, she grabbed a piece of bread and a few crackers in case she got hungry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac1f476d25552dae8110c1c35beed289"Running up to Julius' rooms, she rapped hesitantly on the door. She felt lousy about having to be a waitress possibly for the rest of her life-how would Julius feel, being locked into this?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9a4c97ff93e17bae6e2247cfdf543c5"There was silence for a moment. Then the door swung slowly open and Julius stood in front of her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a18c3c72a89bb3efed491c668ef4ba1"Nadia's breath caught in her throat at the sight of her brave, strong mentor looking so defeated. It was hard to imagine the immense strain of supporting three hundred plus lives, with death for all if you failed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8291c5556a99f95da8b7a67573f0e468"Julius clapped a hand on her shoulder and stared into her eyes. "Nadia. Listen to me and don't interrupt," he commanded. She nodded once./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d0cd0fad9252b46f318825694ef6a2a""There is no way we can keep the failing span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SafeShield /spanup for more than a few weeks at most. When we do fail, and it is inevitable, then everyone will perish, consumed by the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darknesse/span."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5de3f848c1db7544e2790ba8fa8bd199"Nadia shivered and felt her eyes prickling with tears at the hopelessness of it all./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9aab876737b746e5621274612093926c""You need to escape. There...there are the Ice Tunnels. They stretch under the castle and, I suspect, much farther. If they are not span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darknesse/span-infected, then they could be used as an escape route."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24bbdcd1963a912d993f651621445aab"Nadia started to ask why they hadn't been opened before, but remembered Julius' first commands and clapped a hand over her mouth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c3f627f0c9822b9f634b10d2566062d""It is precisely the idea of span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darkenesse /spanthat has kept people from opening the Tunnels," said Julius with a ghost of a smile. "The entrance is in the janitor's cupboard in the main area of the Wizard Tower." Julius briefly closed his eyes and sighed. "Come, my dear. Let us go."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="543a4e53b0b56a39a4430dbad9278e20"Nadia followed her mentor up to the library, knowing what Julius wanted her to do and hating it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1798f841c3decb86ee63dfb5e2c7ab7d"But she knew what she had to do./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c58984627bbd01da796f2753795be0e3"She had to open the Ice Tunnels./p 


	7. Chapter Five

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="023e2f13f067a3ac8cf8128d087e585e"It was night when Lilian Learen was woken by a nervous, almost embarrassed knock on her door. She flung it open, marimba key at the ready to hit someone, and froze at the sight of her best friend, Nadia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59f0066cdb5a57d21ca8fd001988bda3""Nadia? What the-" she started at the same time Nadia asked in confusion, "Why are you threatening me with a marimba key?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1f207efc08def84ca67b108033cf24e""Well, I think if you smashed this into the side of someone's head, it would take 'em out," Lilian said matter-of-factly. "Now, why are you here?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d58954d19ab5193d130d328ce11797cd""I need your help," said Nadia. "It's...it's a really big deal."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdfc3a8a2dd0df5744e6f2d9e4982a77""It's about the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SafeShield/span, isn't it?" Lilian asked quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8796893b4d46c479cb6826cdc1742d5"Nadia was silent for a moment. Then she said, "Yeah. Yeah, it is."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /*br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"This is a horrible plan," muttered Lilian as she picked at the one-size-too-tight robes of an Ordinary Wizard Apprentice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45800faa76fa8764c2a1b104ea259685""I think an even worse plan is sitting here waiting for the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SafeShield /spanto collapse and the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darkenesse /spanto roll on in," Nadia said cheerily, unclasping her silver butterfly necklace and fastening it around Lilian's neck. Finally, she covered her friend's black hair, so different from her own dirty blond locks, with her robe's hood. "There," she said with satisfaction. "Just like me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="899552750b2cff429b31c234f44cb81f"Lilian raised her eyebrows and Nadia's face crumpled. "Just keep your head down," she said in a shaking voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a888690a8ffc04782d34bf6bd88cfa28""You better be fast about this whole find-the-Apprentice thing," demanded Lilian, hugging her friend, a waved finding its way into her voice, too. "Because I sure ain't cut out to be a waitress."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="882dd18a264eb09735864159cd5d1b3e"Nadia laughed, wiping her nose and kissing her friend's cheek. "Bye, Lilian."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ab7f72340741318da0df3087d81a7b4""Have fun," her friend said sincerely./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="398738925eacc1dd8325caeaafc772a3""I will," Nadia said, although she didn't see how. The weight of 300 plus people's lives, futures, rested on her shoulders. She wouldn't have time to have fun, even if she wanted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="415792cc0523560664ee10b435973869"Her friend smiled. "So, when do I start?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d17fd0c6c76e8ab9dc784b7ea4a36032""In three hours. Get some sleep," suggested Nadia. "It's kinda tiring."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b107744597f5ce025bd884dfc028852f""Not as tiring as finding someone who's been lost for five years," said Lilian truthfully./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26ed351c61d96efd190a0e6cdbc070fc""Goodbye, Lilian," said Nadia, clutching her backpack to her chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9641a0b47b345e4a36dc5577e7cd5cea""Goodbye," her friend said solemnly, and Nadia gently closed the door of her apartment behind her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0681fc7b3ace7609d09298f8959dfa4e"She felt a tendril of dread curve in her stomach, and she took a deep, shuddering breath. She knew where the IceTunnel entrance was exactly, thanks to quick, hushed words with Julius during his food breaks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8dc7e50057bf79b1acec75553e23e7e8"Her breaths came in short, fast gasps. Everyone had been ordered into their rooms, with the assurance that everything would be quite all right. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lies, /emthought Nadia. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lies, all of it./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5310de2cb404a158000eb2aeeac23ac3"She ignored the floor of the main area of the first floor of the Wizard Tower, which asked questioningly, span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Where are you going, Apprentice? Please return to your room./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c91424742624d35e99b65f6251b7d9e"Nadia stood in front of the broom cupboard that Julius swore the Tunnel entrance was. She opened the door, gritting her teeth at the creaks and groans it gave out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0619a9a7c6fffe86e02f7236e94ec2ac"There it was. A round door with a strange handle, lined with lapis lazuli and otherwise plain grey, stared back at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc465a4f017e3a0a8ff5b7ef093f2c6f"She pressed her ear to it. The metal was cold to the touch, and she drew back in surprise. Nadia knew nothing about the Tunnels. She had been told by Julius that technically, only very important people were supposed to know about the Ice Tunnels. Nadia, out of politeness, had refrained from asking how, then, Julius knew about them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="847ce6cef017bfb4e34256dc890fac70"She drew in a deep breath, closing her eyes and trying to sense any span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darkeness/span that may have laid in wait beyond the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9440ee2c8507ef8b9e04da1f9f1a47f"A cold feeling trickled through her, moving faster and faster as she sensed the huge amount of span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darke/span power surging around the Wizard Tower, trying desperately to find a chink in the armor and squeeze its way through, poisoning and killing and staining the small amount of life left in the Castle with span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darkeness/span. And now it was trying to find a way into her, to twist her mind and corrupt her soul, use her until she was no more, just a broken body on the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b300e062c2c5827dc55ee06cab373900"Nadia's eyes flew open and she struggled for breath as the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darkeness/span left her. She had been so terrified at the hopelessness washing over her that she couldn't even remember if she had felt any span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darkeness/span coming from the Ice Tunnels./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73cc28a42ca989127782c3aefd54576e"She reached tentatively out toward the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darkeness/span, but snatched her span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Magyk/span back when she realized that with so little training in matters of thespan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" Darke/span, she would never be able to distinguish which direction the evil forces were coming from before being span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Consumed/span./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25b9751e37ed6302355b39cbb7f2c8ce"She had no choice. Everyone would die anyway if she left the Ice Tunnels alone, relived Lilian of her acting duties, and pretended like this had never happened./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8811c63e47f0d38588ad8b6f90cea37"Taking a deep breath, she grasped two of the handle spokes and wrenched them to the left. The door creaked open with a hissing noise, and a wave of extreme cold hit Nadia in the face. She pulled up the scarf fastened around her neck, zipped her coat, and forged onward into the darkness-but not span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darkeness/span-that was the Ice Tunnels./p 


	8. Chapter Six

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d92cca6c286d816ab1607338eeb0a7c"It was freezing. Nadia pulled her coat tight around herself and shivered violently. Her teeth clattered together. She wanted to do a quick fire spell, but decided conserving her magic was better. Five minutes later, she decided that she could discard her light spell in favor of a fire spell, which would warm her and light the tunnel (granted, not as well)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68f4c315cb9b2896636031f6085a906e"The fire glowed warmly and her shivering slowed. Her teeth still chattered, but not as painfully clacking-together chattering./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="804c1f5f75bc44c83f99d2ef40104f53"She heard a moaning down the tunnel and flattened herself against the wall, cold as it was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40b949e262abff96c20826914c975ac4"She saw a strange disturbance in the air down the hall, a bit like looking directly above a fire. Only, bits of ice and snowflakes whirled around it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db80cbe3c988846a91bfa6c53faeef83"On instinct, Nadia held very still and held her breath as the disturbance passes. A dreadful cold washed over her, much worse than any she had ever felt, and despair filled her mind. This whole expedition was useless! How could one little girl possibly hope to find a person who could have gotten halfway around the world, given five years? The span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SafeShield /spanwas going to break. The hundred of people were going to die. And it was em style="box-sizing: border-box;"all Nadia's fault./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b56736562880f20da55a8d503cfb31d6"Nadia curled up on the floor. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Maybe I could just stay here and die, /emshe thought disconsolately. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No one would miss me./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92748e6bd52b4645f1e86e7fba0acd0b"Her loved one's faces flashed through her head. Her best friend, who had agreed to lie and become a servant for her. Julius, who loved her enough to let her go. Her mother, who had always been there for her, who had scooped her up and ran with her to the Wizard Tower when the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darkeness /spanhas first arrived./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cdf0497c05f3da353e5728e5dfa5f7f"Nadia shook her head and stood up. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I won't let their efforts be for nothing, /emshe thought firmly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="936ad26f4b0d390dbde4b2d9eb7502d5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I will find Septimus Heap./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /*br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Soon, she came to a fork in the tunnel. She debated which way to go before realizing that there must be some kind of signage or marking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c38aa37adcfb4717d3265e882ce8f67d"Sure enough, she found a sign frozen to the tunnel wall written in old, curling letters. It took her a while to decode the top line, and groaned with frustration when she discovered it read "The Wizard Tower" with a curling symbol she supposed was a fancy arrow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fcce5f9038d220a2b5c3bd95db2335b"The next line was more helpful. "The Manuscriptorium," it read. Nadia jotted it down in her memory and tried the other tunnel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e7fd91851166a4a85342e9c27819ba2"Again, the top line read "The Wizard Tower." The bottom line said, "The Castle."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d3bf0bc203325c6bd89e44745248231"Nadia tried to remember a map of the castle and decided the Manuscriptorium was more in the direction of the Port, which would be a good place to start looking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d03331cba46b037b2c7b9ce850d4bbb"She began to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /*br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Twenty minutes later, Nadia's toes zinger with pain whenever she put her weight on them, and her fingers were losing feeling. She had in no way prepared correctly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be0fcd49003f09e80fc05b5ea579d134"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Is this my fate? /emshe wondered. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"To die in the Ice Tunnels while the /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Darkenesse /em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;"kills my friends and family?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2dfc58b4dc7bcdb62637be5719bcdb0"No. This could not be her end. She would not em style="box-sizing: border-box;"allow /emit to be her end. So she struggled onward, occasionally yawning with exhaustion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bbdec2e987b00a43a34266d875c12f7"Finally, she noticed a ladder in the wall next to her. It led up to a porthole./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81c58155778cb54b061cee2da3c8f77b"She climbed up the ladder and touched the door. It cracked with span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darke /spanenergy and she almost let go of her hold on the ladder in shock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e7ee94540a4e005afa069d49e27f461"There was no way she could go up there. So she continued down the hall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4c61b8a3d63c097affd1accbfdb930c"Following the sparse signage, Nadia stopped as she came to a long expanse of tunnel. She couldn't even see the end of it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45ac689c462eb109b2dc55cfb8b5b629"She was faced with a choice: give up on this mad expedition, turn home, and explain to Julius that she had failed...or try the long tunnel in hopes that it would have an exit to the Port./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e16d3b84b09db7759b37a377e54d301"She blew on her fingers, stamped her feet, rekindled her fire, and started walking forward yet again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b373e7e4ec79a1a15c214289a86ad9c"When she came to the first ladder, she was so cold that she gladly scrambled up it and read the tiny label./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64cdbf6064b300b55ed87f3a6a328bd3""The Boatyard."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22e8e9e0d572be55a296bc147487300c"Her voice came out cracked and scratchy. She swallowed and tried again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="326df95d1314ac487a74966687a1bce7""The Boatyard."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea77341981ee2c924d587f411e2c999c"This time, her words rang with confidence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d67c9f3f15fd80870701f9902deed20a"She hesitantly placed a fingertip on the porthole. No span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darke Magyk /spanthat she could feel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7eba2081cfdbb9296b6467697fd7134c"One hefty twist later, Nadia was climbing through the porthole and hitting her head on the run in Janit Maartin's small house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc2a455fdc1ee45d1cb89c881bab02cf"Of course, Nadia did not know it was Janit Maartin's house. All she knew was that it was deserted and blessedly em style="box-sizing: border-box;"warm./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4823b1f15c43e49a3db9aa5421eec636"She scrubbed her coat sleeve on the grimy window and peered through the thick layer of persistent dust. "Summer!" she exclaimed in surprise. It had been so long since she had seen the sun that she took a moment to drink it in, loving the way it burned her eyes and made tears streak down her cheeks-not just from the light./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8d98175b0ce779f11d26ee7b8b7b8da"She stepped outside and promptly removed one of her coats. Throwing it aside she glanced to her right. Broken, repaired, and somewhere-in-between boats littered the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab8453e580854e1c9491b2405c8b01c7"Nadia glanced to her left and gasped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44758944b50ebc32dfb1f69e0f6c4429"The wall of the Castle opened up to a huge lapis lazuli chamber. Inside, there was a huge opening. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Some colossal boat that lays anchor in there, /emmused Nadia. Shaking her head, she looked around for a whole boat that she could sail to the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /*br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N:/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sorry I haven't posted mistakes and figures for...like...any of the chapters...oops./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="067b192becf01256f58558088bb026e9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Mistakes: /span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I am not familiar with the exact layout of the Ice Tunnels and probably butchered that beyond repair. Also, people would have explored the Ice Tunnels by now-Marcia's probably /spanMagykal span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"enough to figure out where the /spanDarkenesse span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"is or isn't./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec6fe7ce4cc1923bf715128a69a77daa"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Figures: /span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Janit Maartin is the surly Boatyard Keeper who prefers boats to people and is very good at repairing boats./span/p 


	9. Chapter Seven

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fca856e11f0fbbb7847c3a5bcc22662"Nadia finally decided on a decent-looking sailboat, but found when she got it in the water that it leaked. A few more boats had the same results before she came across a gorgeous boat with golden lining and lapis coloring called em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The Muriel./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48563c2cacf50240c05380c0cc3fb130"She began to drag the boat farther out into the water until she heard a voice shout angrily, "Oy! Who do you think you are, boat thief?" A short, stocky woman with pale blond hair braided and messy stormed angrily toward her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8961bcffac1a83cf36eec71f92309788"Nadia stood straight and proud. "Ma'am, I am Nadia Lockwood and I am going to the Port." With that, she turned back to the tricky business of dragging the boat into the water./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d946b5a81cbb3190402e78d4a00593a7""Where did you em style="box-sizing: border-box;"come from?/em"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43bfcd69238847e40b287b3aeca6546e""The Wizard Tower, ma'am."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aaa52509048887a19819f802a05c5a25""Wha-is there anyone else in there?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82c4183a721166d54b9bd139227ccd47""Yes, ma'am."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56561d0425da4945e04bb2fb2c7f4a4a""How em style="box-sizing: border-box;"many?/em"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7775b4e18e6bd3113f91ff926a3860ee""Oh, hundreds, ma'am."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c5f5138719a9e2d7cdde4c8452c227f"The woman stood with her mouth open and laughed with disbelief. "So why are you leaving them behind, then?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d50b89b196049992ed3d759ae21deafc"Nadia stopped. Why wasn't she taking everyone with her, now that she knew the Tunnels were safe?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c7da4cf26ebac6335bddaaec7421671""I-I don't know, ma'am."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53c3949aa6ed47a5131e3457f7602fdc""Stop calling me ma'am!" said the woman angrily. "I am Janit Maartin and that'll be Janit to you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0b50b1664b781fa1bc66b223b4a4d13""Yes, ma-Janit. Can you-can you come back through the Ice Tunnels with me?" Now that Nadia was out in the open, she dreaded the thought of returning to the freezing tunnels./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a001a8776189ad4e8dc15a6ce66fdd5e"Janit heard the fear in Nadia's voice and softened. "Of course, dear."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /*br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The walk seemed shorter now that Nadia had company. She filled Janit in and watched with amusement as the woman's eyes for larger and larger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3b4d5a1d6fd4510b10b4d048a35e92e""So you mean to tell me that for the past em style="box-sizing: border-box;"five years /emyou've been trapped in the Wizard Tower?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34d29726b89212483fd7a626d0848676""Yeah. Why wasn't your boatyard affected?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8e99b1aa1a37cc588040452d7a85c49""Oh, it was. Septimus was able to push back the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darkenesse /spanand cure me before he collapsed. Almost died, he did."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49ec5e7b3fec7d877252dbfb47ee4d6b""Wait-where is he?" asked Nadia with excitement. "Septimus, I mean."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6106ff1f7c14848cfb438a4e8e956e9""Gone. Took the princess and some fellow from the Manuscriptorium with him. Reckon they're halfway across the world already."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0e8b537ea76f885cb2b4127d36d39f2"Nadia felt despair rising up through her. "I don't have that long!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edcb3d27ced58299abd269aa6782660b""Why not?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a171b6cd9d494babffb448213a5abcde""The span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SafeShield's /spanfailing!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebe9b4b866dd0a46273dcbb5f821c119"Janit broke into a run. "Come on!" she yelled over her shoulder. "Didn't realize it was that urgent!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c958a61058308533057b0de876c6b8a6"Nadia followed after only a second of pause. Slipping and sliding on the ice, the woman and girl made it in record time to the Wizard Tower hatch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7516a8654b4728cedbe209cbe5bc14b8"Nadia yanked it open and leapt through it, much to the surprise of the huge crowd of people gathered there. "Hey!" one shouted. "Where'd you come from?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="829777465973e7d3474a3e848bfc95aa""I live here," said Nadia breathlessly as Janit pushed past her and screamed in a hoarse, throaty voice, "PIPE DOWN!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2c4dfd151d404748dafec717cfcbd14"The crowd quieted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9416bd5f374e4a16fb6622b161c76500""This young woman has traveled through a network of ancient passageways called the Ice Tunnels," bellowed Janit like an angry tour guide. "They are free of the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darkenesse/span and, if traveled correctly, will take you to a span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darkenesse/span-free place: my boatyard."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bb3fbea22fd2a3a08cfee215d34a91a""Janit?" a voice called out uncertainly, and Janit nodded curtly. The crowd erupted into conversation and surged forward./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a7152316863005c7ca9bc65b41ddd3c"Nadia saw it was time to take action. "WILL YOU em style="box-sizing: border-box;"PLEASE /emBE QUIET!" she screamed at the top of her lungs; and anyone who has ever known a preteen or a teenager knows this is an incredible, eardrum-shattering noise./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1a46cd6a686e1326e65da530c9006af"The crowd stopped moving forward and became mostly quiet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9aef45d498b318e305e4988b5ab8740a""Go pack your things. Tell everyone you see. Soon, we'll be in Janit's boatyard and you will be assigned boats to sail to the Port. Understood?" Nadia was surprised when almost everyone nodded or murmured consent. She had been completely making up this plan and had apparently still seemed confident enough for people to believe her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66ab2776c3857bd388282609ccd4a0c3""Well, what are you waiting for?" demanded Janit. "Get goin'!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95434e1a58958453121cd1d20636860c"The crowd surged toward the stairs, chatting, crying, and laughing. It was a sea of emotions, all of them good./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a7191aace81b9b06bda3b1bc5438d3e"Nadia placed a hand on Janit's shoulder. "Thank you. I need to go get the wizards and my mother now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86abd35bcfe30b58172248e564286185"Janit nodded and smiled warmly. "Go." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /*br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /For some reason, Nadia got more and more nervous as she approached her mother's and her rooms. She had no idea what her mother would think about her sneaking off and risking the lives of everyone in the Wizard Tower, or singlehandedly causing an evacuation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99685757d1e57e7ea19035f5ae548839"Her mum opened the door on the second knock and grinned. "You look exhausted. Is serving the wizards that tiring?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd238e6f8b8a7e90925ae45d7b0f06d1""I haven't exactly been serving the wizards," mumbled Nadia, and explained the whole thing hurriedly as she pushed past her shocked mother and began packing clothes in a duffel bag./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f29bc01c495c2d9d6fd3567713f818cd"Sometimes, Nadia loved her mother so much it was hard to imagine she deserved her as a mum. She decided this was one of those times when she finished her story, and her mother immediately started helping her pack./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c943f13b3741d117f92462caef5cf78""Remember your old wagon?" asked her mum./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6dce37f3a251812850b57cafc24e7a04""Yeah, what about it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9318f46a27746c4a7f1e98c0ce330611""We still have it..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="210c9fcc1a430d9281bd24ccaade3fc2"Nadia thought about it and style="box-sizing: border-box;" /*br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The group of people in the hallways were growing. They were all dressed warmly: the title em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ice Tunnels /emhad clued them in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89beb1af4c640a176a146f52b6e5d154"Nadia and her mother walked through the crowd, her mother dragging a half-filled wagon behind her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5a5bdf5ea23c4b4c8936559946c07f0""Are there any sick, elderly, pregnant, or otherwise disabled?" asked Nadia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="204032cc1ce3a0d7a737cd50972d1576"A group of people moved slowly to the front of the crowd./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55afc4fac387a0c0364d99fca8240df4""Line up and put your things in the wagon," ordered Nadia. They did so./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5808e4da76615d795d3bd441373293f2""Have any of you been serving the wizards?" she asked next. "If so, please follow me." To her mother and Janit she said, "Start taking them to the boatyard, please."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9876b8a5509812ba71d87c42f705fd7"She was followed by a thin stream of apprentices. As she ordered the stairs on emergency mode and her fellow apprentices held on tightly, her mind became a jumble of mixed thoughts. How would she explain this to Julius? Marcia?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="859a5dd072a2df7cc3d2f28e62f034e9"Any of them?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /*br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Mistakes/span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;": /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"It is unlikely that Septimus would have taken away the /spanDarkeness span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"surrounding the boatyard-escape and the safety of Jenna and the Manuscriptorium boy would have also been his top priorities. It is also unlikely that he could /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"even /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"if he /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"wanted to./span/p 


	10. Chapter Eight

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7adef00d0ed58e3475b5af3c7a2f879"The stairs stopped. Nadia climbed off, closely shadowed by the other Apprentices. She understood that most-no, all-would rather be escaping with their friends and family than be trapped in a dying Wizard Tower./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79e59672166f7ef12ae3f94bef751267"Nadia wondered what would become of the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Magykal /spanplace once the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darkenesse /spanbroke in. It was not a good thought to harbor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bafe573a444e064badc5ef79f0e29d6"The Wizards were still seated around the table. Nadia waited. Watched and waited./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be52792827297ff9065d1ef34cf7aef4"Finally, an elderly Ordinary Wizard named Kenza stood. It was her break./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40051dd5aa6e353217846b0adc15ee6c"Her Apprentice rushed over and offered her a slice of bread while he explained the situation. The old woman's eyes got wonder and wider. She frowned and murmured something to the boy, gesturing to Marcia. Then, she took a sip of water and resumed her post./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="def5eef307dfd8e4d58560e4a4215115""What did she say?" hissed Nadia as the boy returned to her side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc49187ccfaf61955415066e844b7ac5""She says she doesn't think they can leave, but that we'd have to ask Madam Marcia."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="538f5804a6cdc3d6e9928e972b3ef42e"Nadia nodded. As the group looked expectantly at her, she realized it would be up to her to disturb Marcia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adbcdcd7d53815525f79c04c43a24dd3"That thought wasn't a good one to harbor, either./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3f97f7429077e99ea67c04a610b70e5"She hesitantly tapped the great Wizard's shoulder. Marcia's emerald eyes snapped open and she glared at Nadia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="431ff647fd887bcdf9f1d8c707c66e71""I need to concentrate!" she snapped. "What do you want?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5db8768194684bfe8da4974792bedb53""The Ice Tunnels," said Nadia nervously. "They're safe to travel. We're evacuating right now. You guys are the last ones left in the Tower." As an afterthought, she added, "Madam Marcia."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c78d3627a29835e4f846d8a737ba69b"Marcia's eyes closed again and she sighed a deep, long, pained sigh. "Oh, child. I wish we could leave. But if we stopped sending span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Magyk /spanto the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SafeShield, /spanit would instantly collapse."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c298a779e2476505ddcae31a449060a1""And kill us all," Nadia finished./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="324f0182b1c8d85d3fc0993ddab3137a""Yes." Marcia sighed again, a sort of giving-up sigh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c6ceea47e0129c0a91e591edbaa4333""Can anyone leave?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3018e63dfc03898749f90934c9227f0b""Not really. But...just in case...save the books."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3a9e303a26cc7858d4caf9cfa724a4d""What?" That hardly seemed like a priority at the moment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d721fdb2d1a0d9d84b3172c0d8ade508""If...if we don't make it, then you Apprentices will have to teach yourselves. The books will help. Grab one from every letter of the alphabet. There are wheeled crates in the back. They have handles. Once all are filled, go."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="508dc79576830fba9875947a8e28ab64""We can't leave you!" exclaimed Nadia. She lowered her voice as many Wizards shifted uncomfortably. "We em style="box-sizing: border-box;"can't./em"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="418745a3c45c3c3eb4a81c921b83cde8"Marcia laid a hand on her shoulder and Nadia felt the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Magykal /spanenergy crackle through her. "Please. I don't have time to argue with you. Go. Take the other Apprentices. We'll manage."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7800e0cd23c8eb897e140be5bf6e4f73"Nadia stood up straight and tall. "Madam Marcia," she said confidently. "I will go find help. I am going to find Septimus Heap."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4993a381d175ebdf097d56c8ad481381"Marcia sighed another giving-up sigh and this time did not open her eyes. She was back to sending out all her span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Magyk, /spanto keep this room full of amazing people alive for...what? A few days? Not even?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="076033c7bb01439ea2e3ca49930defb9"Nadia was suddenly trapped in a bear hug. "Nadia!" Lilian Learen whisper-screamed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34c7987e8f4300d7971b087756aed62b""Hey, Lilian. Listen, we have to collect these books, as many as possible." Nadia returned to the group and explained the situation. As she headed for the back, followed by all the other Apprentices, one imposter Apprentice pressed against her side and whispered, "Are you em style="box-sizing: border-box;"really /emgoing to find Septimus Heap?" The name was such a legend that Lilian felt strange talking about him like a real person./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a863c920c4653cedd857c75c3a4c071d"Nadia nodded. "Yes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65a970a64efb8b3f48d0858f67400e2c"Her friend searched her face. "You've changed. I only last saw you about a half day ago but I already feel like you're a different person."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5131a54229f6d4c33eb58e10e88bcbb""Someone had to change," murmured Nadia. "Someone had to save us. That person just happened to be me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09510f06dafdb96e052c822292b93de9"The two girls fell silent and began the task of packing up the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /*br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It was sad, really, how many books were left. So much span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Magyk, /spanso much knowledge...centuries worth, and it was all going to be eaten up by the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darkenesse./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b715fca31c927c19b0f9cdbd211ff3b1"It just wasn't fair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7312eb788903b1adc522c9d613baa7e2"Each child pulled two wheeled boxes agin behind them, had their packs fit to bursting with books, and even had some zipped inside their coats, and still there were too many left behind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6d299837fae5daf7d63384477a783af"It made Nadia want to cry. But the other children were looking to her. She had to be strong./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41973cb13457076f9dea70b59c24fc35"The ride down to the base of the Wizard Tower was eerily silent. None of the children felt like talking, and everyone else had left./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4792291c05b8072332762b566e123d10"Save for a small group of people battling it out to the end./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf693d7cd5f2c16623d6e829284d63fa"Nadia remembered her passion-filled words. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I will go get help. I am going to find Septimus Heap./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="160633ddde52add95a9f28a7bc216e39"Could she? Could she live up to Julius' expectations and save everyone? She knew that if she failed, the rest of her life would be a run from ghosts, from the knowledge that she had failed everyone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63e2058fffe81949343ae5abb049aba1"She made sure everyone got through the Ice Tunnels. They moved swiftly and got to the exit in record time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50e7fcc590a5414a44b6b97f167f394d"They emerged upon a happy scene. People laughed and screamed. Small children, only five or less, looked wonderingly at the world around them, squinting at the sun until their eyes streamed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1464d9dcf2f02e7ce594b02c04aaf7d3"The Apprentices ran to their respective families. Lilian squeezed her friend's shoulder and ran off to find her parents and little brother./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf31ef6663ba54794e0381e46a12a16a"Nadia saw her mom, standing a ways away from everyone, looking silently out to sea. Tears trickled slowly down her cheeks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6556da09da661ea9f95847ed53afb08f"Without saying a word, Nadia wrapped an arm around her waist and laid her head against her mother's shoulder. Her mother put her arm around Nadia's shoulders./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a37287133deddf134c6614a511e6871"They stood like that for a while, staring at the gently lapping waves./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f07cd6ea37764af3046f7cba7c9835c0"And Nadia knew, no matter what horrors she had to face in the future, she was completely happy right at that moment./p 


	11. Chapter Nine

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5452ee382fe80b3faef10f8ed7813dae"Nadia finally freed herself from her mother's grip and surveyed the scene. Everyone was still rejoicing. She grimaced as she remembered how willing she had been to climb in a boat and leave them all. Sure, she had been panicking and rushed...but maybe she had been trying to prove she could do something on her own./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aefac156e3adef67c934a9dca10375ea"Proving herself shouldn't have almost cost hundreds of lives./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8fafec3c2bfc2928d87969347cc4746"She wandered over to Jaanet and said quietly, "I need a boat. I gotta get going."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="baa183e1b4dad86c2bc9171f1fb69807"Jaanet nodded briskly. "You can take em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Muriel. /emLong ago, her predecessor carried the Lost Princess, the ExtraOrdinary Apprentice, and several others across the Marshes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="667d58a894d7800d07494b212d5d9f0a"Nadia smiled. That seemed like wonderful luck, to look for the Apprentice in a boat that had carried him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42ff2ab4e3e2bbf8abc2b4b6a7aa303f""Thank you, Jannet," murmured Nadia. "Um, could you give me a quick lesson in boat basics?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f496ca2951c80af5ba50873f926e481"Jaanet's mouth opened. "Um...you don't...tell me you know something about boats!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c81c4f828ab93acb2eddcee40f30b238"Nadia bit her lip. "Uh...sail. Cabin. Dead men. Poop deck."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f76a1fb07a1805658780c1b54e878ea"Jaanet looked fit to faint. But, being Jaanet, she did not./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a405a6ec098c517587530a9e5a23d3d""I'd come with you," she said, "but I'm taking care of this lot until we're ready to go to the Port after you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91e6363a9a4c0547448964bbb1e60efe"Nadia nodded. "So...boating lessons?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef11ec95d997509829e4672a8f4bba09"Two hours (and many blisters) later, Nadia knew how to steer, how to anchor and lift off, and what to do in the case of a storm. Somewhat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fef2d971e2e5fef391b0bff8134634f""Nothing like the real deal," Jaanet said, "but for your sake, I'll pray against a storm."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0d3bb96db2093505c2a19b2aac8f3ed"Nadia grinned. "Thanks," she said, running a finger lovingly over the edge of the boat. "She's a really pretty boat."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37aa7858663815b0a266c50d732f1be3""I've worked hard on her. Don't blow her up or, heaven forbid, turn her into canoes again!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c971ff6b53c31ed3a7691afc1c8122c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Again? /em"I promise."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80425cc2052b0cd150cb4766548885d3"She wandered over to her mother. Before a word could escape her lips, her mom blurted out, "I'm coming with you! I don't care if you don't want an old woman along or if I can't help, but I'm not letting my baby girl out into the world alone! I-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="451fcf1886670cf53f55daa7cc5732ea"Nadia rested a finger on her lips. "Mum. I was going to ask you to come."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ed0e80b2b3e123d25753a027ddac6fe"Her mum stopped, mouth still partially open. Then her face broke into a grin. "Good that that's settled," she said, grabbing their luggage and heading toward the boat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9d7e70821726507e37f4f1f409f3958""I want to bring the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Magyk /spanbooks, too," blurted out Nadia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="617d4bde650572bee47fb5b0f638f822""Okay," her mother agreed. "Just the ones you rescued."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6ce25c988534b224e69807ee14ba86c"Nadia nodded her consent. Soon, everything was loaded and ready to go. With another quick set of goodbyes, mother and daughter were on their style="box-sizing: border-box;" /*br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The excitement of sailing overtook Nadia's senses. Death, doom, storms...none of it mattered to her at that moment as she felt the water spray against her face and the waves gently rock the boat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a20565eaee1786f0fe54d19731fee250"Her mother stood staring out to sea. Nadia noticed a pensive expression on her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="161ff87d31c324e862ab41db9c5f71e7""What's wrong?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f70c9243de1f11b7505773fccbab6bf""Oh, a lot of things. I also apparently get seasick."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95ed9022a04abfd902f688645eb09c0e"Nadia left her mother to be alone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fea833f1e365f10741234946368d850"Although it became somewhat monotonous, having no challenges, the job commanded Nadia's full attention. As she heard her mother heave over the side of the boat, she closed her eyes briefly and focused on the sound of the waves./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="425b5018c39b9a2fe27a750c2785625e"Soon, Nadia caught sight of a small house, half hidden by the trees. "Wanna stop for a little bit?" asked Nadia, looking over her shoulder at her pale, sweaty mother. She nodded without a word and burped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f729cfaae4061f541964b3a38f0c98d7"Nadia carefully maneuvered the boat until she worried about getting caught on the sandy bottom. Then she lowered the anchor and helped her mother out of the boat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89c0a16f2fdb726c80f822405b5c6e4c"Running up to the front of the farmhouse while her mother sat and caught her breath, Nadia pounded on the door and hopped from door to door in her impatience. All she would do was ask for a bit of food and water, she told herself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97346718106467a9a8465ff3d351c72b"Soon, it became apparent that no one was going to answer the door. Nadia sighed and peered in the grimy window./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75846d2a1b17038a847bf6b199fa4b4a"The home looked cozy and warm. Nadia turned away and headed back for the boat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a326889b52f48d1d1dcb225dc52652df"Her mum looked up hopefully at her daughter's footsteps./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b49690b5b6c841776f3ad8553af849ab""Sorry. No one was home," said Nadia, heading back for the boat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="454bb3c2dbc5354c65c5740535cbd418""I'm beginning to regret accompanying you," joked her mother as she followed Nadia back to em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Muriel./em br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /*br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I have been spelling Jaanet's name wrong! Sorry! (And I still may be spelling it wrong! I am a horrible speller when it comes to names...)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49bb7b57ae6b61c50cf9fb11778fdaeb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I also know nothing about boats, having lived nowhere by a real body of water until recently...forgive me if I used any incorrect terms or anything! ;-)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89deebd1474c546a67b8b8e50b883d7f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Mistakes/span/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"If there is one, it would be the layout of the Marshes as I described them./span/p 


	12. Chapter Ten

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12449903a7d0bddb79068a19692f41ce"A woman watched Nadia and her mother sail away, and jumped nimbly down from the tree she was hiding in. "Who are you?" she asked no one in particular. "Ah, it's been a while since I had an adventure." With that, she drew a pistol, took out one bullet, and grinned at it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7ecf4a6e05c9a653ea84a5f8fc7f398""You'll do nicely. Time to span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Mark /spanyou."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /*br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Nadia and her mother were plain-out bored. Nadia finally asked her mom, who was finally gaining her sea legs, "Could you go look for a map? Jaanet didn't give me very specific instructions."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51ae8025f3eb3a3c6757e06f025507bf"Her mother nodded and slipped into the cabin. She soon returned with a map./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54789c690f6dd79fed4952ba3df5fb5f""Oh, I found the cottage we just passed!" she exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a95e27c8a3fd342ec2f11841875b9fd5""That's odd. I don't remember seeing individual houses on any of the maps I've studied..." mused Nadia. "So, where are we and where should we go?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1669d677e80b7315eafca3090272b4e""Turn left at the next fork," said her mum slowly. "I think."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="809520cae33544e72ad8f72dece31545"Nadia fished out a piece of information lurking from her past and sighed. She remembered her mum telling her that the only reason she didn't fail any of her map classes was because she cheated off of her best friend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9775393989bf0e0528007b4f777c188b""Let me see it," Nadia commanded. Her mother brought the map around the tiller and turned it toward Nadia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2afb80af09cbc164879dcb7891a6dd5""It's upside-down, mum."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1499db8810315740930383be2e2e23b"Her mother colored and turned it around, grinning sheepishly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7db5d84cd3a977d0087a8e5cce2135e6""So I need to go left up here," said Nadia, mostly to herself. She glanced up from the map and gasped, violently wrenching the tiller to the right./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e585d4b1cc2b222ad668918d24f18490"The boat swung sharply left, almost capsizing. "What the-" her mother shrieked, staggering./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8d63b0ad00eeab20b5a5e3a49e262ce""We almost missed our turn!" snapped Nadia, leaning against the tiller until the boat straightened out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0098ff5bfa055142f090760aab982fc1""Don't use that tone with me," her mother began, but had to run to the side to be sick. The turn had been too much for her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f692a41129c9f367cd550e6126c04581"Nadia ran a hand over her face and sighed. Her mom was right. She was being too bossy. It was just-she felt so stressed and pressured, constantly! If she didn't find the Lost Princess or the Apprentice, then the last hope of survival, the last span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Magyk, /spanwould die in the Wizard Tower./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="892fa4249d20303f9b648291c94648cf"In the distance, Nadia saw a few boats moving around. As they advanced, a line of buildings came into view./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbb1e0cb05dc9fd07e21d89968920e95""Mum! Mum!" hollered Nadia. "We've arrived at the Port!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /*br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Nadia pulled up em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Muriel /emand started to ask her mother to tie her to the dock when a woman walked over and shouted up at them, "What do you think you're doing?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79b8f83cbb2bbadc81fc728ab18cdf0f"It took Nadia a moment to respond. "Um, docking?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8782356c2ade70ecb4f008c615b4c55""We need to search your boat first," the woman informed mother and daughter. She flashed something resembling a badge up at them and slipped it back into her best pocket. "Come on. Climb down."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9f0a9587972d5dd80c12989f010e76a"Nadia and her mother lowered the gangplank and walked carefully down. It wasn't a long journey, but Nadia still worried one of them would fall off and bash their heads open on a rock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85eb2e124c9e43d74a9bb91d7eb72999"The woman smiled at them, adopting an easier tone. "Sorry about that. Protocol. We don't know you, you don't know us. That sort of thing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0755d8f0eddfc308b7d2890385530834""Oh, of course," said Nadia's mother understandingly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7bd3875005259fb2e90b68a11b26783""Well just search your boat, confiscate suspicious cargo, and tie her up for you," further explained the woman./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08136cc7ba606dd7da128ee95397a688"Nadia didn't see what else she could do, so she nodded and pulled her mum away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61cb94ebd48e1bca0785c31ae1051d81""Where are we going to go?" Nadia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ef19193571a39cefb242f30723ba0c7""Let's find a place to stay while we design a plan," decided her mum. "Then, from there, we can learn more about the Port, see if the ExtraOrdinary Apprentice has been here recently."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4d07632848879f424609cf1bac8392c""Recently?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aad1d6f58a0203fd77b7270afbe5e853""He'll obviously have been here before; where else would he go?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6412edeb0785d4e751e4ed1b2a618c4e"Nadia thought about it. Her mother had a point. Where would she go if she was fleeing from her dying kingdom with two other teenagers? The Port, of course. She knew about no other place in the world, now that she thought about it. She had just been about to begin her span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Magykal Maps /spanunit with Julius before...it all happened./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee22046b237650192204265ba0cae060""Let's go find a place to sleep," her mom said gently, laying a hand on her daughter's arm and steering her farther away from the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /*br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Mistakes/span/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You cannot /spanMark span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"a bullet without first knowing the name or the ranking of the target; I am not well-verse/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"d /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"in how boats get inspected in the Port docks./span/p 


	13. Chapter Eleven

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76fc80dc394369bba3da864964f3a87f"Nadia stared at their rented room above a pie shop with growing dismay. It was an attic. A small attic, with a bed pushed up to the wall under the fuse of the diagonally vertical ceiling. A tiny, grubby window showed a bit of the street, but mostly a shifty-looking alley and another brick wall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1e0f83751b75f378a32a71addc4cded"The woman had claimed that a brother of the Lost Apprentice had stayed here once with his wife, which made Nadia assume it was Septimus' oldest brother...Timon? No, wait...Simon! Yes, that was it!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4b231dad713be2df0e70ac35c909f72""This seems like a good place to begin looking," noted her mother optimistically. Ms. Woods, always the optimistic one, hugged Nadia and continued, "Seeing as one of the Heaps lived here for a bit."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efdff3ef8c0a192a1a3a5ee491e5dd1f"Nadia screwed up her face and looked disdainfully at a cobweb in the corner. "It's em style="box-sizing: border-box;"gross, /emMum."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20ef210ea240524ce0fae930eac31573""Be that as it may, we have to sleep somewhere," Ms. Woods said severely. "And this also seems like a good place to start our quest. Now, do you want to start looking or settle in a bit?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b74009afd6e703508d99484b32a30f7""The Wizard Tower doesn't have enough to time for us to em style="box-sizing: border-box;"settle in!/em" snapped Nadia. "I'm questioning the shopkeeper."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fe56cb4de49e306a98e8dab4abaa530"She left Ms. Woods alone, open mouthed, in the dusty room of memories, wondering if her daughter would be able to see this quest through. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /*br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hi," said Nadia, forcing down her dark feelings and smiling grimly at the poor pie shopkeeper./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5f523f4c36147d62ce57f34ec6ece16""Hello, honey. How's the room?" simpered the woman./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2be4da090df9fe26844b581751d19d33"Nadia took a deep breath. "Fine. Um, I have some very important questions for you. About...the castle...and...the Apprentice." How much should she tell these women? The words fells awkwardly out of the throat like bricks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2cb139e5f5912e75a9684e913fd45f8""Shoot."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42cdb27a1bd6b8617b2de8277b1fe769"Nadia just looked bemusedly at the middle-aged lady./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9135f496ec93b2eec9d9ce8e1f3c1bc""Sorry. It's a Port phrase left over from a long, long time ago. It means you can ask your questions now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba4533c0c903e51f5e5dcde0c545f174"Nadia made a sound of enlightenment and continued, only slightly delayed, "Do you know what's going on at the Palace."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b108db7264bb49ae76c3747da3ea3a66""Course," she responded. "Everyone here does. Talk of the last five years...folks worry the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darke /spanwill cross over here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4099cc3320ee05974391f8ab6b44269c""Well, there have been hundreds of people hiding in the Wizard Tower for the past five years. Most of them have escaped, but there are still Wizards trapped in the Wizard Tower Library. If they try to leave, they will die."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b166230e4c5ec9e779fdccb4e6d09ac"The pie shop owner's jaw dropped and her eyes bugged out. "No fibbing?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a07ea8fe25259777be714505595e6b2c""It's the honest truth," swore Nadia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d28c62e2c5486abd8835331d29cacff1""Wow. Just...span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Magyk /spancan do amazing things."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82c4183a721166d54b9bd139227ccd47""Yes, ma'am."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55815308a5c57f5d2c710814cecbcd76"The woman took a moment to gather her thoughts, then said, "Anything else?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92c579ba5efb43ec1ca34f0f81d5d57c"Nadia was about to reply when the bell attached to the door jingled and a man walked in. His skin was very dark and when he spoke, he had a strange, rich accent. His words came out quickly and intensely./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b976ecacd85c76f537cfedb2cb5201d""May I have a pie, please?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="209f5ad16ac105ef1dacaed2348e61f4""Sure. What kind?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fb5c4f749d2e2bd999df4f969b7674b""Meat. Any meat. Give me me your hottest and most filling." The man threw a few coins on the countertop and turned his back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e12088aac5df8841122277fa6716471"Nadia was beckoned over by the woman as she reached under the counter and dug around for a pie. She pulled out a beef pie with a fly on it and grimaced./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0492862c13b2ca167f2b52f6bbf3193""Mind if I make a new one?" She asked apologetically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcc8dc24e441ca64fb9796a507907ac4""Fine, whatever." The man turned back around, flashed the two a frown, and returned to his pensive position./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fdf5803803087bfb2dbdda63da97d3e"The woman rolled her eyes and said to Nadia, "Anyway. What is it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c1815209cd72bd27586dc7be7a86add""I'm looking for the Extra Ordinary Apprentice and the Princess," murmured Nadia. "They went missing and now we need them."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d84291ba34b79e9bfcf18d5805b34663""I'm sorry-" the woman began, but the stranger broke in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="874a05743203cdca2ab3f774d0a546fd""Were they traveling with a dragon and a tall boy with curly black hair?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09a5a2fe6475cb17535c3c21ec61f2cd""I don't know about the dragon, but yeah, the scribe," confirmed Nadia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad689b5a09270f5987112b5fecae37f0""I can take you to them," muttered the man. "If you're willing to pay."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /*br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Mistakes/span/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The pie shop woman probably would have heard of the dragon and therefore the group./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31c3467c10ea582c5157eb4c4910e251"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Said dragon was trapped in the Wizard Tower /spanSafeShieldspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="865341cf3d6209ddacf02ca20b2404dd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Figures/span/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Simon-Septimus Heap's oldest brother, always dreamt of being Extra Ordinary Wizard and developed a deep hatred for Septimus and Jenna after the first book that lasted for most of the series./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e009cb0af5d52c0ed980b42b8b23df4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Places/span/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The pie shop-Port pies are sold here, and at one point, Simon and his wife (Lucy Gringe) decided they would live there./span/p 


	14. Chapter Twelve

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac542461ecc41e69c9afcdb187685357"Nadia and her mother were pressed against the window closest to the stairs, watching the man warily as he licked his fingers clean of the pie juices and sighed contentedly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db7dc795be11f809e92e142cd9834822"Ms. Woods shot Nadia a look that clearly read em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I do not think this is a good idea and may in fact be one of your worst ideas./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc9d70db6cc0010c35f07a4e66c3d019"Nadia bit her lip and eye-spoke back, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Be open minded. We have no other options./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbc422b371dd5913721ddb97181ad926""So," the man said, interrupting their silent conversation, "I assume you want to know about how I am connected to the Lost Princess and her brother, the Extra Ordinary Apprentice."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b70d7c3f78d160a64ee9429b17fd51e"Nadia nodded slowly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e29628b0be1d4bd8aa680af369b01785""Well, when their dragon flew in, they needed a place to keep him. Not many places you can safely keep a fire-belching dragon. I hired out my storage unit. They used it for a few days, nearly eating me outta house and home, then vanished in the middle of the night. They took something, though. I've been tracking them. They're in some farmlands-but I won't tell you all that without a price."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="189edd1918c85e0e4d8a33826c5762ff"Nadia and Ms. Woods exchanged another look before her mother broke in. "I'm sorry, we spent all our coin on renting a room here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60051c859abfc89c0071f2a7e47dae38"The man sighed and rolled his eyes. "Had a feeling you'd say that. Or something along those lines. I don't hand out free guiding sessions."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a871d9fee982fee4ce84b9c89f24235c""Please, it's a matter of life or death!" begged Nadia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de30025aaae4cf0c9bf6e1df96b9fe09""You seem fine to me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="188073a395c321b553c0e929151d8e6c""No, not us! There are people trapped in the Wizard Tower at the Castle, people who can't leave unless we help them. And we can't. We're not span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Magykal /spanenough."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85c11b08802b50c245cce04213cf80d5""Not span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Magykal /spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;"enough?/em"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90cff7219d4760f05a084b357a9200e2"Nadia drew in a breath, knowing what he wanted her to do. Under her breath, she chanted the basic span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Invisibility Spell/span and glanced down to see that she was no longer visible to the human eye./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c51926124454ce14b69009d226414fc2"The man let out a strange noise. "Wow. You're...you're a Wizard!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2eb8f1932145a1436c9e9db272c3b4c0""Ordinary Wizard Apprentice," Nadia corrected him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="450ecc42987757809201690e991e2c0b""Still...wow! You're valuable. Tell you what, you help me get my stolen belonging back and I'll lead you straight to the people you wanna find."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0834d9d94d8bf1bdf03af899e915aa28""How can we trust you?" asked Ms. Woods skeptically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58c461c991fa5719979ee9de1250a76e""You can't." The man grinned, half turned toward them. "I could use you and then kill you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57abe48c82f8c1d4830d2da0df91d060"Ms. Woods raised a hand to her throat. Nadia balled her hands into fists./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fed79ec66fe55605a4972e52d85cf967""However, I am your only hope at finding the Lost Apprentice," the man continued. He pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket that looked remarkably like a business card. On closer inspection, it was indeed confirmed to be a business card./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8d545e96a909214904a019ddbff494a""Maxx Longsilver, trader, hoarder, and the best tracker in all of the Port. Maybe the Port and the Castle. Maybe the world." Maxx grinned again. "But then, I'm only certain about the Port."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /*br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Twenty minutes later, the trio had worked out a plan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5198db4f1e01a3337dd380eb85d2de62""So first," started Maxx, "I take you to my storage unit. There, we go over exactly what I lost and how I think you can help me look for it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13a5f9cdbd7f2331a8fc84baa40043b6""We really can't just know now?" asked Nadia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ab06f2ca6810f8d01083b3d39208ff7""No."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5aceb7852c4aad86c06521cb2d373875""Okay, we go to your storage unit and hear about your stolen item. Then we get supplies at the general good store."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f2e14f8e278c2ed51f82b7f42ac4533"Ms. Woods picked up the plan. "After getting supplies, we rent three horses at the stables, load up their saddlebags with supplies, and start riding."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebff4e4acd887d29c922a5d7677c86c1"Maxx grinned. "See? Simple!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52c9c7d9a36adcb48274b4ad3a14525a"Nadia shot him a sideways glare. He was much too callous and rude for her liking. And he acted em style="box-sizing: border-box;"much /emtoo familiar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="745293f6c1b7aa585f8b6149b2960f95"The three set off, thanking the pie shop owner as they left. She ran out the door after them, and pressed three small, steaming, blueberry pies into Nadia's palms. "Just in case you get peckish," she explained, and bustled back inside the pie shop./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="831c3a6f6ec7232344395df3f0f2ad16"Nadia smiled at the pudgy woman's retreating back and distributed the pies. They made for a delicious treat as they walked to Maxx's storage unit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0a005a49577bf946ff7e565bfe00b2b"Maxx's storage unit was a large warehouse filled with all manner of strange things. Shadowy objects lurked in the corners, and objects covered with tarp loomed behind every junk pile. It was also poorly lit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40727e8059487f48fd049e68e5c6831b"Maxx sat down on an old, creaking sofa and settled back. He gestured to two patched armchairs in front of him. "Please, sit."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b3039681afada168181097a8f08cc61"Nadia settled on the very edge of one of them, spine rigid, while her miter have scrunched up her face and quickly shook her head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="629ae52d8758f97740fff097a1c9b408""I think I'll stand."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab7ec159ce1c8aced515c920e1f71ea3"Maxx nodded. "Okay. Anyway, I suppose you want to hear about this object." He waited until a response was given in way of a nod from Ms. Woods and a, "Yes, please," from Nadia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7eef6dcc11f098299ab85c6b01f3bf7""All right, then." Maxx leaned closer and looked around conspiratorially, as if checking for spies around the piles of junk-not that one would have been apparent in the poor lighting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65c9a2bd39c07911ce0000747b702b77""It's a dragon egg."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="789f4f9b6d5f888b33061d0e4ced54da"Maxx waited until all exclamations of surprise were done before continuing. "It took me forever to get. I suppose it was because the Apprentice has one dragon already that he wanted the egg. Although why anyone would want to put up with two of those repulsive beasts is beyond me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4596643bd2e4734f62028344cd8e599"Nadia's eyes were growing steadily wider. "What do you want em style="box-sizing: border-box;"me /emto do?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fc10b4747f1af1371704964c94e96c3"Maxx met her gaze steadily. "To fetch me that egg. You can sense the baby dragon inside of it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="111628ac376933eaa6379b5c91e1187c"Nadia hesitated, then nodded. "Yes. I can."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d77d6b6410960f1b1ed8f00bae95d73"Maxx smiled and leaned back again. "Then that's settled. Let's go to the general goods store!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /*br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /At the general goods store, they bought bags of nonperishable food and water. Nadia purchased two stupidly expensive charms, one to turn things into chocolate and another to enlarge anything./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef7aa0770f82360e4e360a8d4871dbc3"They left happy, if a little low on money. "Next," thundered Maxx, "the stables!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /*br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ms. Woods and Nadia waited impatiently outside the stables. They were an odd type, completely enclosed, with only a few grimy windows close to the top./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2da3276400000e7258416427e8abb8e4"Suddenly, the double doors flew open and Maxx ran out on a large horse with loaded saddlebags, leading two ponies behind him. "Hop on!" he called out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2007f6c40e770e1f894ce7783b60500"Nadia heard a commotion from inside the stables. A sneaking suspicion began to worm its way into her mind. "Maxx..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="827d357509f31a87ce5ec34ccbb45253""Get on!" he urged forcefully, and Nadia had no choice but to obey as her mother followed Maxx's lead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6be51ef1b0ed57ac13155c9809afc75f"Nadia climbed onto her dappled pony and kicked it into a gallop through the streets after Maxx./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df8b6fde894c854e7b953d88b5c8a4fd""Did you steal these?" she yell-demanded over the wind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c07c53965817876be9ba55f36349fba""Yup," Maxx called back with a cheeky grin. "And you'll be grateful for them soon!"/p 


	15. Chapter Thirteen

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0214dc0d89a53ae7341585a95861be1a"Nadia pressed herself close to the horse and clung onto its mane for dear life. She had only been horseback riding a few times-just enough to get the basics. Unfortunately, she had forgotten most of them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d3bfc1f03c23751defc31f56155efd8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You're supposed to cling onto the ropey thingy... No, maybe the front of the saddle? Are you supposed to hold on?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="624b9af9cc6140e7320e5077f3cda63a"Panic was driving all sensible thoughts from her mind and replacing them with stupid nonsense thoughts. The horse's muscles tensed and loosened underneath her as they ran./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ac1d787bcb98ec9fcb89ede261b26cb"Maxx turned a corner./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f5aaba09af677c04422e240c1128ea6""Not good, not good, not good!" screamed Nadia, hugging the horse's neck and trying to yank it down the street. In some insane stroke of luck, it obeyed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef6fbcaecb2a59721e687df41ad1ccd2"In that fashion, Nadia, her mother, and Maxx rode through the Port and out into the land style="box-sizing: border-box;" /*br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It was a while before Nadia's horse began to tire. The Port was a line of darkness on the horizon and the sun was getting low in the sky when Maxx stopped his horse and slid to the ground in an expert air./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fff879338e93ac40c5a2e78b3fc4745f"Nadia pulled her horse's neck up. The poor animal squealed in protest and ground to a halt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45c4f7d4080b2d8075f3a34a921f89b3""I take it you don't know how to ride," said Maxx casually as Nadia carefully slid down the horse backwards./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64999b4948ce1272dfdb8ba4eb118276""Not like em style="box-sizing: border-box;"that/em," she muttered. She opened her mouth, about to let a torrent of abide leave her throat, but Ms. Woods got there first./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92e737842c03696ee2607d83f453fb06""How em style="box-sizing: border-box;"dare /emyou?" she screeched. "How em style="box-sizing: border-box;"dare /emyou force me or my daughter into breaking the law and a situation in which neither of us are comfortable!" Ms. Woods' shirt and pants were rumpled and her hair was windswept, but a furious light in her eyes made her a very imposing figure./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9901780053927d9a6c22d9dbc40b344"Maxx started to defend himself, but Ms. Woods plowed on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7566c137ca5f8031ebcb79ee94e9a785""Not only did we lay out trust in you, we promised to help you find what is dear to you! We can just as easily break that promise and leave you high and dry. You have no right..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0e8991eb9a6b6b49dc49e442482ed92"As her mother continued screaming at Maxx, Nadia watched with an open mouth and thought, stunned, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"This is my /emmother? em style="box-sizing: border-box;"My gentle, silly, sweet mother?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7174b0802adf589c5df4819bb1876fad"Maxx finally managed to get a word in edgewise. "Please, those horses were crazy expensive-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="171e90b7247c6bd2846ce99b50d25bc1""So the first thought that jumped into your mind was em style="box-sizing: border-box;"let's steal them, it'll be easier?/em"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e3c3f0cc6edca1801bbccac7befe169""Yes?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c9899bacb21cdbccc33e8f9754c1dc9""The answer to that should be no!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfac108a3d41924ba979bd138d3f1fa9""Hey, from what I understand, people's lives are at stake. If these horses help us save those Wizards, than who are you to say it's wrong?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bce66e23dcb48f4711688be35932778b"That quieted Ms. Woods. Finally, she muttered, "Fine. Just ask us next time, since we seem to receive the harsh end of your poor choices."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37e3e5ef47b86e6402239b08ba333348"Maxx huffed as Ms. Woods strode back to her horse and began stroking and murmuring softly to it. He meandered over to Nadia and whispered, one hand guarding his words, "Is she always like this?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="260607e0dd0183ceb5270a4626440fc9"Nadia shook her head, still shocked, as Ms. Woods called over her shoulder, "I heard that."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /*br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They had only traveled a few more miles-at a much slower pace than their escape from the Port-before the sun touched the horizon and Maxx declared a campsite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2afd601784947f350ba7f19cd668c5ca"Soon, the horses were tethered to a withered, dead tree and a fire pit had been dug. Nadia was in the middle of finding large stones when she accidentally caught something with the edge of her boot. It sailed through the air and hit a large rock, perfect for lining the fire pit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="011acb513a607b45bc7e8a69b303d75c"After delivering the rock to Maxx, the official fire expert in the group, Nadia retraced her steps and found the thing she had kicked. It was a small golden J-a pin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f5d52867a21a73c66ab1b893898877e"She picked it up and dusted it off as she walked slowly back to the campsite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="447da2ea8900145e9183d00e7f27e123""What's that, sweetie?" asked Ms. Woods, who hadn't said much after her outburst at Maxx./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4116c2228f675a05554f677d1a72448e""A pin," murmured her daughter. "It's a golden pin shaped like a J."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e09ba06d99a4bb7a5a44a768069e252e"Ms. Woods took it from her and inspected it. "Huh. It's a nice pin. I feel sorry for whoever lost it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b3569f2428ffb564bc559c9704352e0"Nadia took it back and, for some reason which she could not have explained to you herself, she pinned it to the front of her cloak./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a8d0e2cb9934f19a9a173adc0ba4bd0"When Maxx started the fire, the pin shone brilliantly in the soft, warm light./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46ff58115fb9a4db25ad6d2937690185""I don't know why," murmured Nadia thoughtfully, "but I feel that this pin is linked to our quest."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29834607daf3a9b1e565bde903253948""Don't you see?" replied Maxx, who hadn't commented on the pin all evening. "J for Jenna."/p 


	16. Chapter Fourteen

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16f588d2ceff90716e705b9fedb2c3a4"Nadia couldn't sleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c4fb6af7ac1e539059270e083443288"Maxx's words rolled around in her head, popping up again whenever she started drifting off. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"J for Jenna./em Was he right? Did Nadia have a pin of royalty pinned to her tunic?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c388b3b23fe07535b3d43a127de55851"She touched the metal lightly. It chilled her fingers, having collected the chill from the night air./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4226bb6a96f26395c6fe530b6d712cc5"Nadia gave up on sleep and wandered outside the tent (it had come with the horses)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3088a6d49604d269acb5cf1a4171b85a"The stars glittered far above her. Oh, she had forgotten the beauty of the stars./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="403bcbf4ce71e98c5f4f50fde268e43e"She remembered a fairy tale her father had told her before his death at sea./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="11a04b4aeced70ab75cfbda4e224c247"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"The Story of the Tailor and the Sky/span/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Once upon a time, there lived a skilled tailor. He had two beautiful daughters. Sadly, they could not marry, for the man was growing old and needed help maintaining his shop. The youngest daughter wanted more than anything to find true love. Her older sister was more practical, not allowing herself the dream of love./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="943239e4130eb5926afac53af57e3835"The old tailor one day walked in on his daughter and a strange boy talking happily and exchanging small kisses. They were obviously deeply in love./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2e02ae672171e5202dde4da82483ee1"The tailor was not mad, but he was deeply sad. For now, he would have to let the girl go. He wanted to keep her happy and she was obviously happy with this boy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd3fdcd7eb1c7e2609f51de7a97405d2"He gave the boy permission to marry his daughter and hobbled slowly to the pile of work waiting for him. However, the boy stopped him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c088606ae61ac88cff0f3d4f50fa6f7d""I am not who you think I am," announced the boy, and transformed into the handsome god of the night sky. "Since you have shown the kindness of a father-in-law and the love of a father, ignoring the fact that you cannot possibly run the shop without both of your daughters. I have an offer for you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af715da87f4fd317db742a1faec9fac1"At that time, the night sky was dark and void of anything that sparkled with beauty. The god understood that the people needed some light to keep the monsters away, and so he had been searching for a tailor to sew some beautiful lights onto the sky. Now, he had found just the man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1482e621dff11766e6a8fa95ea9e2efb"The moon was the first thing bestowed upon the sky, and that was where the tailor would live. His daughters vied to see him go, but he kissed both of their cheeks and said, "Don't worry. I shall sew the brightest light in your names."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb9ad2172068e2a9a440d61ee9a2b172"With that, the god of the night flew him to the moon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93d605a8b0b0e16f4c64f884de033de8"And the man began his work./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="791b7afbf1449ebb6b1e8b114dbede78"He sewed tirelessly, never resting. He sewed pictures with gleaming gems of light, constellations for the people to find./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be6dde0483e67597b01ab8defb19e286"Fear of the night slowly became erased from the world. People took walks after dusk, necks craned to look at the stars, finding the pictures and telling tales of the pictures they found./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b946c8d9c247fe76a15bc5c4d30107b"It was many years before the old man considered his work done. The sky glowed with em style="box-sizing: border-box;"stars, /emhis own creation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1695750cf82d0632d0e32557c0807a6d"His daughters had waited patiently for their star for the many years. They missed their father desperately, but were able to move on with their lives. The oldest daughter became the second best tailor in the world, after her father. His shop lived on, making and repairing the finest clothing-and for an affordable price./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7048b845a715ca92b859a24195276a88"The youngest daughter got married to the mortal form of the night sky god. She spent her days as a storyteller, spreading the stories of the stars around the globe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d13a0e03e00416f9cf83b1bb6e8ff62"Then one night, the oldest sister stepped outside to admire her father's good work./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dceda98b3e7effc07273945dc3acbe0b"Directly above her, there shone the biggest, brightest star of them all. It was radiant in its beauty, lighting up the night sky and making the rest of the stars pale in comparison./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="254a8b8553bed0e2f71d33405b471af4"Around the world, her little sister saw it too, as she stood on a balcony overlooking the city in which she had just performed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd5b787b82cc03f7fb50a7d411c9d820"The girls knew their father was with them then, and would be with them always, protecting them from the dark and sewing the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /*br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Nadia realized she was crying. Tears ran down her face. She wiped them away and smiled up at the blurry sky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfbad8739fb084e7ce49fe325e6f2c35"The stars twinkled merrily above her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="523a80c0e0f3b68854455d498c610082"And slowly, Nadia began to develop a plan./p 


	17. Chapter Fifteen

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e4afe7804e086f7a8299e46a0fccfe1"Ms. Woods and Maxx awoke to Nadia hunched over a fire, tending it carefully. "Oh, good, you're up," she said gratefully. "Maxx, we need water. I think there's a stream behind that hill." Nadia pointed and hesitantly, Maxx walked in that direction./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a853bb0baf68ee2600e7be918718899c""Mum, I don't know how to cook this," Nadia said, glancing at her mother. She pointed to a package of food near her right foot and poked the fire. "It came with the horses."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab6a3e8e1880be6933ed2d8f47530255"Ms. Woods picked it up and smiled. "Oh, this is easy. Step out of the way, please."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3405900ee6d4d42cae05a284f51f29dd"Nadia bumped their hips together as she stood and walked over to the tent. Yawning, she slid to the ground and drifted into a light nap./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97448b5939c755a7641cfa4b074a9038"She was awoken when her mother called, "Breakfast is ready!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9054427dad2857950886563f7dc912d8"The packaged food was a scrambled egg-like substance that tasted a bit like cardboard, but it was incredibly filling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a16ab3e95dc7ebeb951acc0cb54d6f25"The trio lay around on the ground as the fire died away. It began to sink in that Nadia and Ms. Woods had nothing left. Their boat was being held for inspection, and it would probably be confiscated along with its goods when everyone realized the duo had vanished along with some stolen horses./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df25d1597d2393c284bed32116d8aacf"Nadia threw an arm across her face and groaned. Finding the Apprentice and his companions was proving much harder than she had expected./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbb4866041dcc0be62377d9e0ac733d1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Well, what /emdid em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you expect? /emNadia berated herself. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"A simple ride in which we just pop over to the Port and find them a few hours later?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dad66f4bb7f63f5723966533da2f6fd4"Nadia curled into herself and squeezed her eyes shut./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd8b73c4859a16959e2b91e991507f9f"If the Wizards in the Wizard Tower died, it would be on her. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /*br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They got moving a half hour later./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6dca70141ec4d44332f69c66831495a"The horses were getting restless. So were the three humans./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7accef5e1f4aa29a21bb61eafa35b95c"Nadia helped her mother pack up, using some span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Magyk /spanin doing so. She wasn't happy about it-a rule of span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Magyk/span was that you never use it for personal gain-but she comforted herself in the knowledge that this was to save lives. The faster they moved, they faster the Apprentice and the Lost Princess would be found. The sooner they were found, the sooner the Wizards could be rescued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08d7bbf27e3208e460cae5219d0effb9"They pushed the horses at a gallop until their strength started to flag. Then, they took a break and started again at a brisk trot. When they could, they galloped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7e606e2155ad5754e74555e3522a742"Nadia led the adults. Several times, they asked where she was going, and each time she ignored them. Finally, she said exasperatedly, "Oh, can you just em style="box-sizing: border-box;"trust me /emalready?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="191457eaa49457e609ef7d9a40b28433"Maxx frowned. "Ms. Woods, a little help?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dda4b1afff0aebf4b7435d0dca55dff2"Ms. Woods shook her head. "She has her father's stubbornness. If she doesn't want to talk, she won't talk."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="742633c72ab70f1165f17c87c7db7a26""Wonderful," muttered Maxx. "Just wonderful. Why am I putting my faith in a twelve-year-old again?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cd55a9be39f7d86062a146a292fa942"Nadia grinned and urged her horse to go faster./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5369823df9edcea069a8d730df1f3cfe""Wait," Ms. Woods said slowly. "Didn't you say you knew where the Apprentice and his companions were?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46b663a27a247340c4fe0a1e6aea0984"Maxx turned away from the Woods and stayed silent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e186532375dbe1316f800beabe1e4548"Nadia stopped her horse. "Hey-that's right! We're out in the Farmlands. Where are they?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8539a2fd9289365b638da0387c81880"Maxx sighed. "Okay, so I might not have been em style="box-sizing: border-box;"entirely /emhonest with you..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aea896fd32d4d3774ddd13a0f128313f""Maxx."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8615e5a67675069b844c5126a235a81""I thought they were here. For the record, I was fairly...almost...kind of positive they were here. I found the pin, too. I put it back down so I could find where I had been. And now we're here. And I don't see them or a dragon egg."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1de4f3fdd44efa3fed47096de6a0efa"Nadia sighed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b070cd6472b72cfdb1021999fb236870""I don't know where your egg is," she told Maxx, "but I can sense where it has been. That way." She pointed to the right./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="438c4d796f5f4b3639e8f76064391129""How?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c29eeeb2e142ca96fa380682b6dfc2ac""I got the idea from a story my father told me when I was a little girl.' She quickly related the tale to them. "Basically, the girls knew their father had been in the sky, had sewn the stars there. They didn't even know if he was alive or dead, but they knew that he had been there, especially when he sewed the brightest star into the sky for them. It got me thinking-what if the dragon left a trail behind for me to find? I don't know where the egg or its guardians are now. But I know where it has been. We've been following the trail all day long."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfa0f0f53d0248673a1cfc54a6d54f85""Why didn't you want to tell us?" asked Ms. Woods after a short silence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b227566f6c40af092bc7d0074de41708"Nadia sighed, closing her eyes. "I don't know. I like being in charge. Being important for a change. I guess-I know it's mean-I guess I just wanted to hold that power above you guys."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa578b61a0f4479ed9027229ec628dca"Maxx opened his mouth but Ms. Woods held up a hand and warned him sharply, "You've done enough. Quiet."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab800f953c5d623f14949aa60f5b8b0b"Nadia stood up and hauled herself back onto her horse. "Come on," she ordered. "We need to get moving. Every minute resting is another minute for the dragons and their protectors to get away."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a585e92cb8ec0e84e762d700fe95d372""She can sense something from months ago?" whispered Maxx incredulously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d089bd90de2f2f0cf7bff9fb5c39292""Yeah," called Nadia. "I am also exceptionally good at hearing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3389dae361af79b04c9c8e7057f60cc6"*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ee362b2e21e4a16f6f6940404514fb1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner! Most of my efforts are being put into another book, expected to appear on Wattpad this spring or (probably not) early summer! :-)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04a900a2f1c5eb5e07a422d5c0fc6268"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Mistakes: You can't sense a dragon any more than you can sense a human. Maybe you can detect its heartbeat, but that's it./span/p 


	18. Chapter Sixteen

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6138953f395c01f1d12bb13e20691429"It was their second day of riding when thy saw the smoke./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a7b118c296c86bf992e0f940cb4f67b""Come on!" cried Nadia, urging her horse onward. The created was tired from hours of a brisk trot, however, and could only speed up its plodding a little bit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="852be26d760dd83e3d89b94e3ec3a578""Don't hurt it!" called Ms. Woods worryingly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e93b1ef27b97cb319419f85d6d0e7789"Nadia sighed. "But there's smoke! From a dragon! I sense a life force up there!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a28947620eb4b1834dff23137a03ef66""Is it a dragon egg life force?" asked Maxx eagerly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd3dee106590d4bb75398a829b535788"Nadia cast him a scornful look. "I can't sense unborn beings. No one can."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd6eff26636b8f925b9721e65eaef0dd""Well, you don't em style="box-sizing: border-box;"know /emthat," muttered Maxx, slightly hurt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08da3245155b46b1738390e92b7f20a9"Nadia finally neared a tree. She dismounted and tied her horse to a tree. Taking off at a sprint, she practically flew up the hill and down the other side, much faster than her horse had been moving./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ce9f1dc7c76f484de10e6249a996469""Nadia, wait!" cried Ms. Woods, to no avail./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db541c37bff653a175ead7f01862ac60"A scream resonated from the other side, along with a deep shout-a man's voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="092252f3c9530c372ea895cd26b43f0b"Ms. Woods gasped and abandoned her horse. It ambled casually over to Nadia's horses' side and began munching the thick grass./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="302e87306db0fdd4064c59ff69d711c7"Nadia was standing frozen at the bottom of the hill. A dark-haired, lean young woman was crouched in a pose that would make it easy to duck out of the way of more danger. She held a wickedly curved dagger to Nadia's throat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d624b87583e57c87c6b2a8c717949f1"Behind her, a boy with black hair was calming a tiny dragon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7599bc9b8dc51a28dcc5a80daaa692cd"And behind him, a young man with curly, straw-colored hair struggled to control a large green dragon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85f9975dbf567e9f81cb48e6e01f6030"Ms. Woods screamed, a piercing sound./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d862a97b1128dde6321667c4280cb37""Jen, let the girl go," said the black-haired boy in a weary voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d8e061f3ab326afe8f3957886893df1""We don't know who she is or who came with her!" snapped the Lost Princess Jenna of the Castle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f365e69f249d99713a33ef0a0d57ab48""It's just my mother and I," whispered Nadia. "And the man who you stole that from." She cautiously raised a finger to point to the young dragon who had settled, but was still watching everything with an alert gaze./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31b3c582f2f3ac5d5e14926947f3769b""Maxx!" Jenna tensed even further./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1efdd6978481d506e7c3484d65b10bb8""Hullo!" Maxx called cheerfully from the top of the hill./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="818d49d53a974e3d4446fadd92f44ab3"Ms. Woods covered her face with her hands. Nadia would have smacked her forehead if she wasn't in danger of being gutted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fda083b41fed8c43072fc8e147465733""Not you," groaned Septimus as Jenna started toward him. The dark-haired man caught her arm and held her close as she struggled. He whispered some thing in her ear and she stopped fighting, leaning back against him. She still looked furious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6f89dbb690a1eddecc735e011e3ef9a""Listen, I know we had a misunderstanding when we last saw each other, but I want to make up!" Maxx said gently. "So, I'll just be taking my dragon, and-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1040ada96098dcdcc2d28a98b841a79""We're bonded," said the dark-haired man flatly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01a34c7269f9a308d9a59379da67c345"Maxx deflated. "Seriously? The one chance I get at raising a dragon,, if all creatures, and a few thieves snatch away it and my chance!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee8537b91199e28806c08b040e493cdc"Septimus ran a hand over his face, sighing deeply. "We have a lot to talk about," he finally said, meeting Nadia's gaze unwaveringly. "As long as you don't try to steal the dragon, we won't kill you. Deal?"/p 


	19. Chapter Seventeen

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5d86124e2246d9b51590a736c70cfa6"Princess Jenna, ExtraOrdinary Apprentice Septimus, and the dark haired man (whose name was Beetle) took the news surprisingly well. Jenna's face was as white as a sheet's, but she didn't try to kill anyone again, which Nadia took as a good sign. Septimus scowled and looked away. Beetle just lowered his head, looking absolutely defeated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35fb18e814847e6342c39669edd779c6""Please," Nadia finished. "You have to help us save the Wizards!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4d9bb77d036972f4c6e65678c139752"The trio of young adults exchanged glances. "We'll definitely think about it," Septimus finally promised./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4169695cd92f45c6a4ace762526d9995""Think about it?" snapped Nadia. "There are em style="box-sizing: border-box;"lives /emat stake and you'll em style="box-sizing: border-box;"think about it/em?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10b34abe3381b453403589fb4a488787"Instead of getting angry, Jenna looked sadly at Nadia. "You don't understand. Septimus and I...our parents, our family, our pets...they're all dead. Septimus barely managed to get us out alive. It's...were shocked that anyone, let alone hundreds of people, managed to survive. We can get the Wizards out, possibly...but it is unlikely that all of us will survive./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e25d15eeffa933886a7d5a257d76eed""You're asking one of us to die."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3539fea8cd802d354f8b879838671bfc"The group fell silent. Nadia cursed herself silently. How foolish she had been, to think that Septimus could simply save the day and every life involved!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="762ebcc046b4090075b3fc8505c63785"But it was worth it, to continue the legacy of the castle. At least, that's what her brain told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7728687340c91ed756206b1401f9595"Her heart was talking a little differently. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /*br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Nadia lay curled into a ball in the tent she was sharing with her mother and Princess Jenna. She should have felt in awe at sharing her sleeping quarters with a princess, but really, she was too preoccupied with thinking up a plan to worry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00a06040d2c0ac82ade699a1b4f3baa8"What if they just saved as many wizards as possible? No, no, no. None could die. It was not their place to choose who would live and who would die./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdc184657838013dd9d3fc2d41088b90"What if they left the fastest ones and had them run for the exit? Nope. Not worth the risk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29e35b24ff367bfa988119621c1740e4"Finally, Nadia struck upon a possible solution, just as the sun crested the hills surrounding their small valley. She drifted off into a light slumber./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78b625828c1e8791eda211b8eb3906ac"Nadia was quickly awoken by Maxx. "Rise and shine!" he shouted from his spot outside the tent. "Come on guys, those wizards aren't getting any younger!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10326ecb40f1f500103b2496a922da6e"Nadia muttered a curse and staggered to her feet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9326f08d76bd751ae6645a3c2e807440"After changing into one of Jenna's spare outfits-grey leggings and a black tunic-Nadia joined the others around a campfire Ms. Woods was using to cook the three young adults what they called their "first good meal in three years."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d215a0c9ceae057e8388455010975718"The group was silent as they ate. All that could be heard were a few nearby birds and Spitfire gently playing with the baby dragon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecbe1c036d5e9fc8263ed64847d0e643""What did you name him?" Maxx finally asked quietly, watching the dragons./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="185281a314b55ec7558c684428686711""We-we felt bad about stealing him, so..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a022cfcbb3428ecc5745e37c81553029""Maximilian," Beetle supplied. "We named him Maximilian."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="343f4b205626bc0081fbcece32adfdae"Maxx grinned. "That's not actually my name, but it's good enough for me!" He continued watching the dragons tumble around the grassy clearing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cba500220fd6317db12f07013651607"Nadia was itching to share her plan, but she decided to wait until Jenna, Septimus, and Beetle were ready to discuss. She focused on her porridge, slowly eating every bite methodically and carefully. It gave her something to do and think about other than the impending death of...someone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8e15b37746fc99a919b49b7929d49e8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Not if your plan works, /ema little voice in her head reminded her. She decided to focus on that optimistic little voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b68e6d4d19685de6202a8c11c42ce674""So," Ms. Woods said, breaking the tense silence, "how did you escape from the palace?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7f6a63d7b576de68930a32d4d23d4d5"Septimus sighed. "We used a span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darke /spancloak. The span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darke /spanrecognized it as one of its own and let us through. We could barely fit three people under it, and the cloak dissolved a year ago. After that, we sailed an old fishing ship to the port. It was thought that we had stolen it-they didn't recognize us and figured there was no way three teenagers could own a boat. Anyway, it was taken into custody. We haven't seen it since. We lived on the streets for a year before finding the pie shop where we next lived. We lived there for about a year and three months, until we discovered Maxx's warehouse. We saw him carrying in the dragon egg, stole it, and fled the Port when he discovered us. This has been our home ever since."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76f2c197dff23522c39d48451ee12919"Nadia thought about all of those nights that she has spent cozy in her own bed in the Wizard Tower while these three faced the elements in puny camping tents they were forced to use as permanent living spaces. She shivered with sympathy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31b8a98c8cd2939f013ef271bdcc899d""I know you don't want to go back," she began. "I wouldn't, either. But the thing is, the last of the Wizards are in there, holding out against the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darkeness. /spanWe have a chance to save them. And I have a plan I believe will ensure that all of us and the Wizards survive."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c18c667d6b3cff429d1e32928b924632"Jenna and Beetle eyed her cautiously. Septimus leaned forward./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="966639e1cf37b8909387ec53c489c961""I'm listening."/p 


	20. Chapter Eighteen

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4397c8df122fd416892476ada5da04e4""This is a crazy plan," Maxx called to Nadia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89b3cadbeaf7bc72c015248d9200b45c""I think it's quite simple," she retorted, hunching low over her horse and urging it to go faster./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="781ad2b55d63655af7f4332a1f719804""Oh, it seems simple. But will the Wizards be able to pull it off? And how fast will we have to move through the Ice Tunnels to escape the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darkeness/span?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9322e005b69b3a464e5dc3a75fdc30cb""Maxx?" Nadia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e3c3f0cc6edca1801bbccac7befe169""Yes?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a066b5c209a341e6ff3005a458db7c8""Shut up."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95b6ab590146920b32905e0527d65bba""Well, thanks." Thankfully, he followed her order./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67516641850790d5385ea0e279472a46"Nadia was determined not to let him get to her. Her plan em style="box-sizing: border-box;"had /emto work. It just had to. If it didn't...no. She couldn't think that way. It seemed easy enough. But, like Maxx suggested, what if somehow, the Wizards wouldn't be able to meet the requirements for their rescue? And say they did. The span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darkeness /spanwould come crashing in, very quickly. They would have to run through the Ice Tunnels at breakneck speed to reach the beach on time. And what if Septimus couldn't stop the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darke /spanthere?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85616fede08533e0600990c3cea244a9"There were so many ifs, it made Nadia's head hurt. She longed for the simple days before the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darkeness. /spanShe longed to be a carefree little girl again. She longed for her father most of all./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4d88c8e248b367903c432670f469aab"Well, he wasn't here to help her. However, she did have her mother, a crazy horse thief, and three broken young adults to help her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c35be9c5baa216b67f39c71e3a496cf6"Nadia sighed deeply. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"We're doomed./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /*br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The Port was still as run down and gross as Nadia remembered. She hardly focused on that, though./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ceb7bfbc580c052349a438210b1abcf1"She was too busy thinking up a plan to steal a boat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="892328285cea1849be14ad395aa911d7"For her plan to work, they sorely needed a boat. And Nadia didn't want to steal a boat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f6b203673045018db25b057b7b48d16"Well, she was going to steal back em style="box-sizing: border-box;"her /emboat, but that didn't count./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="510d017b2698937fb91e141e89d89ad9""So, how are we planning to get your boat back?" asked Jenna. She and Septimus had slowly ridden on Spitfyre across the meadows, but now that they were back in the Port, both the dragons and the stolen horses had been left behind with Beetle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc7f0b55612c81e5673288e309c1ef54""I don't know," Nadia murmured. "It's my first time stealing something..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3cbe11bdec9438fa3f0465102137870""I thought you stole the horses?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6e96648cb2d15a3a6b4fd2193f34ee9""Technically, that was Maxx. He was the one who figured out how to sneak them out all saddled up and everything." Nadia began biting her fingernails as she walked and thought, a habit that only ever arose when she was very nervous./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f8b4dc1ff8483b836c2b042757d5743"Ms. Woods noticed. She hurried over and grabbed Nadia's wrist. "Uh, uh. We're not starting that again."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0f9af1fb92d8c307751e4d34226be1a"Nadia sighed and stuffed her hands in her pockets. "I just don't know what to do." Her voice cracked on the last word and she took a deep, shuddering breath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c03dc9391e35d15f1a5d64d9fdea98da""Easy," Maxx said. "We forge a few papers, I pull a few strings, and BAM! One boat, ready to go!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f589ecd444279310f0380eb40fcd7de2"Nadia stared at him. "Why the heck didn't you suggest that em style="box-sizing: border-box;"earlier/em?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56d912c2d419e8a6bfe7db6169e0fabe""I wanted to see if you could figure something out. Sadly, you couldn't. Sorry, kid. Guess you're not cut out to be a criminal."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f7fc9b0e2126bbc731f9c7d7595c9af"Nadia began to take offense before she fully processed what he had said. "Thanks," she instead replied. Ms. Woods shot her an approving look./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="308ff4378564529791a86af0040cfe46""I'm going to need my stuff," Maxx said decisively, once more in his element. "To the warehouse!"/p 


	21. Chapter Nineteen

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="068db359d2eb458a5c7d685012c5506a"As Maxx loaded a bag full of miscellaneous tools, Nadia tapped her foot nervously and thought about just how illegal her life had become. First, she had united with an outlaw. Then, they had stolen horses and supplies. Now, they were going to steal back a boat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a34237d712a7477ca61801a445e1880e"It wasn't really stealing, Nadia decided, if it had been em style="box-sizing: border-box;"her /emboat to begin with. Really, the Port had stolen her boat from em style="box-sizing: border-box;"her. /emNot the other way around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0de9e07fdf9381d4662dd865a50bec7c"Plus, they probably wouldn't be able to pull it off, so there was that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b85bf203cfc333e53154b46178b92688"Maxx straightened up and smiled widely. "Now, who's ready to go steal back a boat?!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /*br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"How are you always so sure of yourself ?" Nadia asked Maxx as they snuck through the streets of the Port. The horses had been left back at the warehouse, as they would be conspicuous, the exact opposite of what was currently needed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a41894966b7c3db37cebeaeeae3d67c6""Well, I think of it this way," Maxx said, staring fixedly ahead. "If I don't believe in myself, it lowers my chances of success by a big amount. It also lowers the faith in me of those around me. So I can either spend my life knowing that I'm going to fail, or knowing I'm going to succeed. And life's short, kid. So I picked the second option."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c04ef928c2ba033ca22eeefbeefd4c83"Nadia just stared at him for a second before proclaiming, "I think that's the most mature thing you've ever said."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca38ae4ef8f845df5944d9cf0a62b728"Maxx smiled slightly. "I guess I'll take that as a compliment?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5712a77a90e2d68b89ed5f7cf6c234fe"Nadia giggled and fell silent as they approached the docks. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c28e389fadbb4d8617d656d6de348d37"Maxx turned to the group. "Now," he whispered. "Here's the deal. I'm going to need a distraction to draw those two guards away from their post and down the street," he began. "I want Jenna, Beetle, and Septimus to do that. Pretend to have an argument and then whip out your weapons. Fake fight, moving your way down the street. The guards will be bound to follow you and try to break it up by the law. Once you've drawn them out of sight, run. Go back to the warehouse, wait, and then come back."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a64e18640f60f01324daf299ec58eff""How long are we waiting?" Beetle questioned as Jenna nodded and checked the knife at her waist. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67a704a072394351307962331b79427c""Give me five minutes," Maxx decided. "I should be good by then."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4cc50df1d7a6833dee002ab04038e5f"Jenna and Beetle nodded. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2818c6f04114940984b3e3321658e07""Nadia, Ms. Woods? You're with me. When the guards are drawn away, I'll need a lookout as I pick the lock to the warehouse. Once in, we find your boat, open the door leading to the water, and wait in the bay. We'll park the boat at a dock to make it seem like we've been there all the time. You guys will have to act natural, got it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d59ddc874d38432671bc366e2aa10728"Mother and daughter nodded in unison./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c115cad7fda644424c99a6dabd2a42e8""All right," Maxx said, hissing air through his teeth and holding out his hand. "For the wizards."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7d6bf389c5fa1f2d41bc1f1cb275011"Nadia placed her hand readily on top of his. "For the wizards."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c5cda0548a607764b5ced135dc1515d"The rest of the group did the same. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e145524fd55582fdfef0765605159e6""Now, let's go!" whisper-shouted Maxx, and their hands flew into the air./p 


	22. Chapter Twenty

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99a61c4bc79feca0c7fe45c9f9a2c9f6"Nadia, Maxx, Septimus, and Ms. Woods watched from the shadows as Jenna and Beetle sauntered forward confidently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cc6bc95fce45ab537e7ef5b614cf165"Jenna and Beetle stood in plain sight of the guards, who watched them with interest, obviously having an otherwise uneventful day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5352a6e50b210d5983f10375741c751b"Good, Nadia thought. It'll be easier to make a diversion that way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d3fd77165554714c95508196f1b1b81""Honey, can I talk to you?" Jenna asked loudly in an angered voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73411e91332b1e37de7c6b75d2f4b871""Sure," Beetle said, his hands clenching and releasing nervously. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72ef2523d8fd5cec5a628a1f9d1a6132""Oh, they're good," whispered Maxx delightedly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0be4000660b58cce99d771eed7ea52f5""Somebody told me that you've been seeing another woman," Jenna started, accusatory. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c5637dcebc46ad5eb17b2f733245c40"Beetle visibly jumped. "Who told you that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23ec3a11066f8ef583ee7c780e8688ee""Does it really matter?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b66a7aae9e1b86f622d2819f3f3a1ce1""Yeah, it matters! Because it's not in any way true, and they're obviously lying and should be punished."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15481f694457e9eef0bae0cb4c58b246""You're rambling. You always ramble when you lie," Jenna said, taking a step back. "Promise me you're not seeing another woman! Swear on the first ExtraOrdinary!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6821524d2b298b0c8274ebaddef7b7f2"Nadia gasped with delight. That was the most serious of swears, even for Port citizens./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2205fba1d9274ac514197c5ba5cad25b"Beetle sighed, hanging his head. "I...I can't."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3afb98aeb500d72283cb0dd06c355e1""I knew it!" Jenna shrieked triumphantly. She pushed back her cloak so the knives on either side of her belt gleamed quite obviously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc0d9a5c2ba1d137a1f198974e71759d"The guards started forward as Jenna drew the knives and Beetle dashed down another alley. Jenna gave chase. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="244095e6b72e2ac1abb7729764eaa6aa""Stop right there!" the guards shouted, to no avail./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bec2cfdf1622063a2701d1501f316587""Now," hissed Maxx, shoving Septimus. He staggered out of the shadows, catching the attention of the guards./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="690e98c82335a3ea1ff84737e6e3df6a""She won't stop," he said in a slightly trembling voice. "Men have wronged her before, and..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf1d8ae9529abd7500711c8528540803""And what?" one of the guards snapped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d22e5be9d6e6b18b2644ee433d616efd"Septimus slowly lifted his shirt to reveal a thick white scar running from his bottom right rib to his left hipbone. He had actually gotten it in his Young Army days, but it did the trick. The guards' eyes widened, and they took off down the alley with a higher level of urgency./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca26cd4b8134a214250872a270ac04a0""Now all of you can stand guard," Maxx said after a moment, obviously pleased that the guards had not requested Septimus to follow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee5b468bda4a91cdece37565e38493b2"Nadia crouched by Maxx while her mother and Septimus stood warily in the street. Whenever they saw a pedestrian, they called to Maxx and Nadia, then hastily began chatting about nothing in particular while Nadia and Maxx did the same./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf67175566b547c7ab97f2c8fe134dd6"Finally, Maxx had the lock open. It was probably only a few minutes, but it felt like ages to Nadia. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea73ebe04b74b46084dacaf755f50401"The quartet slipped inside the Port Boat Holding and Checking building./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26b076319ce816d4e52df4c40fd715c7"Maxx whistled admiringly. "This is pretty cool."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="459ad90a97d2c06e98807cbe42588d88"Nobody else could speak./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59e749b4efc0cbc7c5da154fff4d9e97"The room's ceiling soared to an unbelievable height. Sure, it had been tall from the outside, but the fact was punctuated by all the boats parked in various lanes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddac8ed1a632cc2861d7a2b9a417d54c"The huge room was divided into a checkerboard pattern. Ropes marked four lanes going vertically, while another four ran horizontally. All in all, there were 25 areas where boats could be anchored. Many of them were full./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab7bcee41451a7c1637d34e721b0ebfb"A rickety wooden walkway surrounding the room spiraled up, using short staircases to get from level to level. Seeing the soaring masts of some of the boats, Nadia imagined having to lean out over the shaky walkway and poke around, the water far beneath you...She shuddered and looked down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="101886fcc2818d9b03fb9f5bc89070b9"Some of the boats were small. Some were medium-sized, like the boat Ms. Woods and Nadia had piloted into the Port. Others were huge, masts soaring almost up to the ceiling. Nadia knew those boats must have come from far away, holding what? Many foreigners, no doubt. Many foreign goods, perhaps meant to be traded in the marketplace. Nadia remembered with a pang of nostalgia the Northern traders visiting the castle before the Big Freeze, almost like clockwork, to barter their strange goods. She had loved to prowl through the stalls with her mother and father, and later, just her mother./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c137d5d4e070837cb8ec9997aef38a0""Which boat is yours?" Maxx asked, snapping her from her reverie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd6552177595c9b2c21c99e71364961f""Oh! Um..." Nadia scanned the room, but Ms. Woods found it first./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="125717d71a289641795903bd08c052b6""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Muriel/em! There she is!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b188e7df5b1556b7fef2fa9395a8b59"Maxx strode around the walkway. The boat was in the center of the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83af82ed04667eff3d634d41aed56ac5""There's got to be some way for them to get to it..." he muttered, glancing around. His eyes fixed on an object underneath the walkway and he laughed with delight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb36eacdafba516eda1bfdf41197d551""What? What is it?" Nadia asked anxiously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a14512a518fbe1f32bdecc7d8839758""You see the alleys between water squares?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bc740c5f8939ef88f01f24b1106099d"Nadia did. She had wondered why they were there, but hadn't thought too much on it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a23b7489377dc1686d31a445ce51ebe""They use these" -and here Maxx grabbed a rope and whipped out a tiny boat from underneath him-"to move around the room! Simple and genius at the same time!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ccbede60c815cbca4ad4feb1a3a86af"As he eased himself into the boat, Nadia took a closer look at it. It was tiny, painted blue and white-sailor's colors. Was it run on a motor or-?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5222616b6f750326f3cf513e6b0e00d""You pedal!" shouted Maxx giddily, sounding like a child in a candy shop./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66c80deea68e294b744dd68d3643cb03"Nadia rolled her eyes as Septimus glanced outside and cried, "Hurry! Please! The guards are coming back!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23721da649a32e8a5234e264475a1d19"Maxx cursed profoundly and pedaled harder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25b58fe8696e7746777e5b428cec03e8"Nadia bit her nails nervously. "Please," she whispered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cfc26d6219aa26b803a3e3c524dd065""Please."/p 


	23. Chapter Twenty One

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bf88b60b01cd036f3dd403549d84e26"Maxx pedaled for all he was worth. Septimus was rubbing his hands together, a suspiciously purple haze surrounding him. Nadia and her mother clung to each other, urging everyone to em style="box-sizing: border-box;"work faster/em!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29c17fcb5ff6f0bab0ca845d86035bbc"Finally, Maxx reached em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Muriel/em. Septimus placed both of his hands firmly against the door and chanted something under his breath. Nadia couldn't make out the words./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09205be27925963507a4e65580d390c9"Maxx climbed aboard em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Muriel/em and steered her carefully into the wafted alley. "Where are the doors?" he shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c14a1aa37b8393e7e172de4655c7b8f1""These doors?" Nadia asked, confused, pointing to the ones Septimus was crouched at./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94d524556237dc2e31ad1677f88ef378""The exit doors! The doors leading to the sea!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4e5a8c1fd58fbace1d7f674de22c74e"Again, Ms. Woods found them first. She directed Maxx to the right of the room, where the walkway could be folded back to reveal a large door. With Nadia, Ms. Woods, and finally Septimus working together, the door slid into the wall with a screeching noise that set Nadia's hair on edge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ad33f21f2b05c6796f841a629ef6a61"Max sailed out into the sea, confident and happy. "Jump!" he called as he passed under his companions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e86517cf7c485942c3f758cb707cc94"There was no time to think./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d408eee8169b058002e858d33d9ecce6"Nadia leapt onto the boat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ffffd62ee7bf133adc21b13e30af4d2"She landed on her feet, sending jolts of pain up her ankles. They buzzed unpleasantly as she crumpled and dragged herself out of the way so Ms. Woods and Septimus could join her. They soon did./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fea8e4424e3247abf80dcb5423bf4e1d"Pulling into the sea, they waited anxiously for Jenna and Beetle. The guard saw them, and began shouting and yelling at them. They ignored him, scanning the streets for their friends./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c4918ae5799af164da677db001e13a4"Suddenly, two figures came racing toward the boat. They jumped on and began yelling at Maxx to "Go! Move it! em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Go!/em"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0f3fc0e9a9e436ecd0190009d11e9ae"With Jenna and Beetle safely on board, the group took off for the castle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f24ef512d396fc18633c3bf080dab63"Nadia fell to the ground again, closing her eyes against the harsh sunlight and sighing in relief./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d39d8a4ef8be1ff1ef8a8b6d1fc3059"They had made it. They were safe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f77a13ca52cabbd277b8e8494c673e6"And now they were going to save the last residents of the Castle. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /*br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It was evening when they arrived at the beach. Crowds of anxious Castle residents stood, waiting and watching for them. As they approached, a loud, triumphant cheer went up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb1a5fd44c83a9eb1666efb54e6f0a5d"Septimus, Jenna, and Beetle had caged looks on their faces. They clutched each other's hands, as if they desperately needed the extra comfort./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="532b6c9d608945ebfea35fe12685a6b2"As em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Muriel /empulled up to the beach, Nadia realized what the trio must have realized long ago./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ac0531a3b7c4810e44407043e040e87"If they ever returned to the Castle, many would be furious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e63e4131c385a09e85abd306ee1b85a"While many people were happy and celebrating, a good number of them stood with scowls on their faces or shouting accusations./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee6b4e95f6e3cb7d005ba78539def382""You left us!" one woman shouted. "We needed you and you left us to die!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27bbc997ab5ac35fe369d1b79bda394b""I bet they knew we were trapped in there," one man said balefully. "I bet they were just thinking of themselves."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2019defc9d3de37cb951079a5e68012b"Nadia burned with rage. Maxx scanned the crowd bemusedly. Ms. Woods just looked sad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35363112e229e681d24241e53c32ca28"The trio formed a circle around Septimus, Beetle, and Jenna. They led them quickly through the crowd. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6886da38d0d1c58e48ac231c6f87b263"They were running out of time, and fast./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2523a9da7963ca05c0582f0dc5ce55b"Nadia led the group into the Ice Tunnels. While Maxx and Ms. Woods had no reaction to the tunnel, Septimus, Jenna, and Beetle sucked in their breaths./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac8edb5ae63b64f573ad7fe82366aaf8""Recognize it?" Ms. Woods asked gently in a motherly voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50e4c1d0e6d26f30a86d52a37f6e97eb""I used to have to check these tunnels all the time." Beetle's voice was wistful as he gazed lovingly around him. "I would climb down from the Manuscriptorium with a lantern and use a sled to check all the exits. That one back there and the one at the Wizard Tower must have weakened."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0445d77d07e96dd0e415bce3b52e8f3e""Which means we don't have much time," Jenna pointed out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7776e3696e82c21b9d8e24120a518160""True," Beetle said sadly, obviously wishing to poke around a bit. "They're supposed to be able to stand by themselves for generations."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="182c04689dcc2b5cf5811f8beb0e0b35""The span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darkeness /spanmust be more powerful than we thought," breathed Septimus. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa3e202bef43e02fd92005cc0ec23382"Nadia turned to Ms. Woods. "Can you go explain what's going on and get some help?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df197644c101172687d023a8d9b74469"Ms. Woods nodded, turning and leaving silently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48bd53c902b73533756c53ed4a24c250"Nadia turned and stared down the pitch blackness of the tunnel. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee0efcec52d2ec4d202fbc22401e8501""Let's go save some wizards."/p 


	24. Chapter Twenty Two

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ef34ed1e7995c53700a97bb6d316555"The Wizard Tower felt more subdued than Nadia had ever felt it. Was it her imagination, or was the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darkeness /spanalready seeping in and taking over?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a179c26085232451c9e53e757f630cbb"She realized that this was it. If they saved the wizards, there would be no more Wizard Tower. No more Castle. Centuries of magic and life, heartbreak and struggle, it was all going to be wiped away. Just a span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darke /spanspot that everyone avoided. And eventually, everyone would forget. They would forget how the seventh son of a seventh son had been rediscovered, uncovering a madman's plan in the process. They would forget how the Princess had been kidnapped and then saved, endangering the monarchy of the Castle. They would forget how the same seventh son, now Extra Ordinary Apprentice, had been kidnapped backwards in time and almost stuck there forever. They would forget how this span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darkeness /spanhad crept in unexpectedly, even devouring the foolish preteen who thought he could control such a power./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="329124bed49d5cb1c5fbf6a902ff8eab"They would forget it all./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f171131eabd6402781c906b284c6fcd5"Nadia tried not to cry as the group bounded up the stairs toward the library./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cac2c7eb932687bedf91fd4e4e06dd86"The Wizards were just as Nadia and everyone else had left them; sitting around the table in the library, eyes closed. One licked her lips desperately, tongue turning whitish from dehydration. Another winced and drew into himself, obviously trying to reduce pain in his stomach from hunger. It was obvious the Apprentice helpers had fled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04615feb36a958428190998a16a99845"Marcia sat at the head of them all, eyes screwed shut in concentration. Septimus sucked in a breath. Nadia's heart went out to him, but they needed to move-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"fast/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="034747c1a50fdfb25f68dbb4ded59234"Nadia walked up to a nearby elderly wizard and tapped her shoulder. The woman's eyes opened slowly, not quickly and startled, like Nadia had assumed they would. She met Nadia's gaze with a desperate, pleading one: em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Please./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9d555f54df56df2189a21e95925d2a2""We're here to save you," Nadia whispered. "I need you to just focus on keeping the shield up. We're going to carry you downstairs."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bf648cd35dcf8672a953ebc2766eb3e"The woman nodded and squeezed her eyes shut, concentrating even harder than before. Maxx and Beetle carefully lifted her out of the chair and, holding her gently between them, walked slowly and carefully toward the door. Nadia watched them go. This was going to take even longer than she had estimated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47a5463604d11796fdce0d3c2b8158e8"She turned, surveying the other wizards. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Just a little longer. Please hold out./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="257598df7304ee507f6fc04cc9aaf5c5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Please./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="681e77cf6b0ec39f74a0914bfd7dd06c"Septimus strode to Julian, whispering to him the same message. Then he and Nadia lifted him and made for the library door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d9a5c204718f8cec4f7a9cef6e3f7e3"It was extremely difficult to carry about 180 pounds of dead weight down a long flight of stairs even if you were getting help from a full grown man, Nadia quickly discovered. By the time they reached the bottom of the stairs, they were shaking and breathing heavily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eeed3b85ec302aa4b047843f249a207a""As you are carried down some cold, dark-no, not that span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darke/span-tunnels, you will feel your hold on the Wizard Tower weaken," Septimus said in a quiet, calm voice to Nadia's mentor. "We ask that you hold on as long as possible before releasing your hold."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5ac744c6f8524a23666af1ece236177"Julian nodded as if there was resistance. Septimus carried him out of the Ice Tunnel entrance and passed him off to two shadowy figures./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e0999272c9f98eaee46e2f661f5ebc9""When enough Wizards are gone to start affecting the Wizard Tower, we're going to have to step in," Septimus reminded Nadia. "You, me, and Marcia. We're going to be the last ones out."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8333da82f95d0d2268e7c108c3a948bb"Nadia bit her lip. "I know."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9bcbfed524d9def5cc1303ad9ea9abd"Septimus nodded severely and they bounded back up the stairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e29950ac4d01e1dd1a8b087644063476"Nadia was soon joined by Beetle, Maxx, and Ms. Woods./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe5a4b3a9b9b0dcc8251c9529335829"Maxx rolled his eyes at Nadia, breathing slightly heavily. "Oh, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you /emdon't have to carry a Wizard all the way to the beach, because your mom here managed to use her people skills to rustle up some happy helpers."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4a315ed23345db210a0288f3d1596a4"Nadia laughed and beckoned them up the stairs after her./p 


	25. Chapter Twenty Three

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67dcc407b032270d1d8acbdea33c2867"Almost all of the wizards were gone. All of the Ordinary Wizards em style="box-sizing: border-box;"were /emgone. Only Nadia, Septimus, and Marcia remained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f29fdc84a52d6cda7440be3915e12afb""I know you haven't learned this yet," said Septimus, face turning red from the effort of talking and keeping out thespan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" Darke/span, "but we need you to help."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c54e56e1371b4d2f0e132c74b38eb681"Madam Marcia was trembling from the effort. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1af0abf35a5432f39763cd515966ee89""I need you to reach out until you feel the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darke/span. It will be a scary feeling, but you can't back down. Once you feel the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darke/span, push back on it. Like closing a door. Consider it as a solid object instead of a wispy, half-there substance. Whatever you do, don't push hard enough to fall in. Just enough to hold it back. It's a fine balance, but one that could make the difference between life and death."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="860fd4587c2ae7eb2e724587d1d2a7c1"Nadia nodded. She scanned the room to make sure everything was in place./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdd54f7ea67c5dcfabd3b60f4ed0e4b2"Ms. Woods had left to go to the docks and get everyone on boats and sailing away from the Castle. The span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darke /spanwould find it incredibly difficult to cross such a wide body of water, so they should be protected once they were a good ways out of the docks. Once Nadia's mother came back, the plan-the most risky part of the plan-could be put into action. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05af0be09c9f06a4e6d8a93bb5dd8bed"Nadia closed her eyes and concentrated. She searched around the room for the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darke/span, then past the room, then past the force field that had been put up around the Wizard Tower./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="138ad6ed1f8b9b4a2795ee35ec7af9a8"She felt the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darke/span. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ea0fde79bd6ac745d5c628f30ebdd68"Nadia resisted the urge to scream. It whispered of death, destruction and chaos. It knew no limits or boundaries. It would not stop until it had devoured the Castle, and anyone remaining inside. It was impossible to defeat. Their efforts were hopeless. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="000257cc57c921cc03a3054ae587e750"Nadia felt a bleak defeat wash over her. It took all her willpower to resist the urge to sink into the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darke /spanand just give up-it would be the easier option. But she was just able to push against the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darke/span, to gently hold it back. She tried to think of it as an angry toddler, trying to rush past her. She couldn't use too much force, or the toddler would fall over and get angrier. So she applied just the right amount of pressure and held the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Dark /spangently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7db34d676e96a48c8a7c093cb0655728"Someone came into the room. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Please be Mom,/em Nadia prayed, trying with difficulty not to break her concentration. Sweat rolled down her face and her legs shook like jelly. While at first it had been easy to hold back the metaphorical toddler, now it had morphed into a full-grown adult, shoving her backwards. The span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darke /spanwas getting more powerful, and angry. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ace81de4b5b780843432633e6f6a432"She heard talking. She tried to block it out with humming. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="696d3087c3ec7f28edcbdfb2d63df747"Then hands were lifting her into the air. Her concentration almost broke. As it was, she felt as if she could barely breath. Her head felt like it would pop any second. Her body shook with pain and effort. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I cannot let the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darke /spanthrough. I cannot. Let. The span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darke/span. Through!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24f2e746f14c425a995c28802424ecb5"They were going downstairs. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Walk faster, /emNadia moaned. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It hurts, it hurts, it hurts./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="980a31a1db952a09d3c11eedb0fd56e6"A sudden chill washed over her and she felt her control over the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darke /spanbreaking. Whoever was carrying her started to run. This completely severed her concentration and she just managed to mentally pull back from the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darkeness /spanbefore it completely devoured her. She went limp in Maxx's arms, shaking and gasping for air./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2afc00131bee719eccae3f5158e58993""You did great," Maxx told her, brushing hair out of her face. "You did great."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8630f31be25af6cdb2ccc21d1f195ef1"Nadia was too out of breath to speak. She just smiled and attempted to calm her racing heart. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f396ac486d225caa9e72b6dd0d2f9d0"Behind her there were more footsteps. Probably the others carrying Septimus and Marcia. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a69d49d77733fd1332db7dd391668b04""Get ready to run, people," Beetle said. "The boat's ready, and it looks like these two are losing their concentration."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccddc2e9a6c6fb240d2c1a9c8f61c982"Maxx placed Nadia carefully on the floor, keeping one hand firmly fastened around her arm to keep her from falling over. She sagged into him, conserving as much of her energy as she could./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2170358afb43d871618fb3f91642278f"Marcia gasped and Nadia could tell her concentration had been severed. A strangled whimper came from Septimus as all of the effort was piled on him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee556c8fdd94947e5a3d6adde6c7add9"Ms. Woods had been half carrying, half dragging Marcia over the floor. Now she set the woman upright and helped Beetle and Jenna with Septimus. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="deabe21fe278d00b1c4ba7c86efa9876""Get ready to run," Maxx warned everyone in a low voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21d18bc6cd34f7ae8c004ba891aa9843"Septimus sucked in a breath and cried out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df16ce3d7b3af1c51d56d2659e50b5d2""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Go!/em"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64210920ad3eb5b4f84cbbf4308f2aa0"Nadia took off down the Ice Tunnel. She could hear everyone behind her slipping and sliding, trying to stay upright. A tremendous crashing could be heard from above them, and Nadia knew what was coming./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fe0d87cdf89532e921ee88c8d69cb7a"The tunnel was a dim, cold, noisy tube of chaos. The group hurtled for the exit they could see in the distance. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"We're not going to make it, /emNadia realized. She urged her legs to move faster, for her friends to try harder. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"We can make it. But we're going to have to be insanely fast./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b56893de2d224aaa65f4a1d55a7c5628"Nadia's heart had started right back up again, pounding painfully against her ribcage. Every breath was a struggle, and her legs and arms ached./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="246cec686b16e4c5f2b3827c49af605d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Go, go, go, go, go /emwas the only thought Nadia let in her head. She couldn't afford anything else./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a10fd2eb3ba44bd4fdf79e954dda78d"They burst into harsh sunlight and warm sand. Nadia glanced wildly around the beach for their getaway boat and spotted a familiar, weathered, tiny woman waving her arms frantically from em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Muriel/em. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="228f0fa3a3fc7447c054988c9dfbee82"The group sprinted toward the boat. Someone fell. Nadia couldn't afford to look back. She leapt onto the boat and collapsed on the deck, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3b75d289173a5daad2fe41537b22961""Come on!" Jannit Marten screamed at the remainder of Nadia's friends. The boat shook and bobbed as more and more people hurled themselves onto it. Finally, they started to move./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="526fb71e08aa4a29f4ef0eaf24c76716"Maxx pulled Nadia up. "Look," he said quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a62c1364b4eaca599d4b0c26480a6fae"Nadia watched as the Wizard Tower, standing tall and proud, hundreds of years old and the only thing that had been safe from the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darkeness/span, toppled slowly to the ground. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a79fc68d1ef5a89af3bb75391719e8e"She felt tears running down her face as she surveyed the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Darke /spanblotch that had once been her happy Castle. She did nothing to wipe them away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4da762e8383a561e4ef2cecebb917ca1"Finally, she turned and looked over her group. Maxx was staring at the Castle with pure horror on his face. Ms. Woods was cupping her hands over her mouth, eyes filled with tears. Septimus and Marcia were leaning against one another. Jenna was sobbing in Beetle's arms as he looked on in a horrified, disbelieving expression. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="731a471b60ff50e84926093648891bf5""What now?" Nadia asked./p 


	26. Epilogue

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e628ae7db7abec58de348ed3b9f6f2a2""Nadia!" Ms. Woods called. "Maxx is here to pick you up for your lesson!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6627acc4a943bec0edba86954f6f1bc""Coming!" Nadia called, grabbing her satchel and fastening the button on her cloak./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3f8dbee1bb97942ce20e19794a5b710"Nadia and her mother lived in a small cottage about a half mile outside of the Port. It was tiny, and grueling work to keep it clean, but Nadia loved caring for the garden and crops, naming each plant and planning herbal mixtures in her head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53942c484f21a2f8d2c4ec5b66cbdcac"Actually, it had been the dragons who had discovered the hut. After Septimus and Beetle had left them behind with hasty warnings on their rush to the Port, the dragons had been ranging over the countryside, eventually finding this hut and, unfortunately, eating a nearby flock of sheep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d206b4962c41765f5e041c499764e547"Maxx was waiting for her on top of a powerful brown horse-the same one thy had stolen from the Port. Although they had turned them loose in the countryside before stealing back Nadia's boat, the horses had stayed right where they were. Nadia's horse had been given to Jenna, who lived with the boys farther out in the plains./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5722114652b26adf7479cf527985e94b"Nadia would have thought that the remaining Castle population would have wanted a queen to rule over them. However, many of them wanted to travel and live in places other than the Port, and there was still a great deal of mistrust between the Castle ex-residents and their queen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0395042030ad9261764ee2418a28f145"Nadia leapt on the horse in front of Maxx. As she was so much shorter than him, he could easily see over her head, and she liked sitting in front./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be134436286194dda4c6d1b4b004bb78""What are you going to be learning today?" asked Maxx as they sped toward his house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="215f69ff04cff2338780375d5cf5867c""Septimus and I are trying to figure out a way to document the Castle history. Except, we want to link smells and small sensations to it, using the stuff we salvaged from the Wizard Tower."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09d5393eb800a2047588d29799498d4b""That would be extremely amazing," Maxx said sincerely, and Naida laughed, with the pure joy of galloping over the plains with one of her closest friends behind her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22a8b375df7e916a81406f324c26fb42"Nadia laughed with the pure joy of finally being free./p 


End file.
